La conquista de Meekcrov
by LostAndFound064
Summary: La mision de la Invasora Tenn en el planeta Meekcrov.
1. Chapter 1

A la Conquista de Meekcrov

Capitulo 1: La Gran Asignación.

Planeta Conventia, evento "La Gran Asignación", nuestros lideres "Los Mas Altos" descienden saludando a todos sus súbditos Desde el lugar donde yo estaba podía observarlos y me pareció verlos discutir tal vez me equivocaba pero no me un láser golpeo el ojo del Mas Alto lo festejaban, reprimí la risa todo el mundo me observaba si llegaba a reírme por la posición en la que me encuentro lo mas probable es que me arrojaran a una escotilla al vacío del espacio.

Los Altos hicieron sus presentaciones e inmediatamente nos dieron nuestros destinos de conquista, a mi me dieron el planeta Meekcrov hogar de seres con habilidades psíquicas, pobre Skoodge le toco el peor planeta pero aun así se las arreglara

Lo conozco, sobrevivirá.

Fuimos compañeros, camaradas y por sobre todo amigos, esa palabra tan poco conocida entre los de nuestra especie, todos compiten contra todos por ser el mejor en la Academia de Invasores nosotros siempre fuimos los marginados de la academia, marginados Por nuestra estatura tanto por compañeros, profesores e instructores de combate, estos últimos nos hacían pelear ambos contra un grupo mas seguro con el propósito de eliminarnos de la Academia haciéndonos No Aptos para el servicio y Enviarnos al planeta Comidortia o Mugre esos son los que tienen mas suerte otros son tratados casi como esclavos como el "Cabeza de Mesa" del Buffet de la Inmensa yo lo conozco como "Bobby" su nombre real, hace mucho que no lo veo,aun así toda esa Marginación hizo que yo y Skoodge fueron unos de los mejores en la Academia, tanto en combate como en armas, primeros auxilios, manejo de alta tecnología, pero hubo una Irken que nunca supere, ella nunca me presto atención ni me desprecio, se defina así misma como "la mejor en lo que hacia" todos e inclusive los instructores de combate le admiraban, respetaban y temían, esto ultimo mas que los otros se gradúo con honores como Invasora pero fue más lejos e intento hacer la prueba para ser de la Elite Irken, no volví a saber de ella, su nombre era Tak.

Poco antes de recoger nuestro equipo se veía un tumulto entre el publico supuse que era alguna admiradora de los mas altos que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, estaba por defenderlos con mis patas mecánicas cuando mis altos se horrorizaron.

-¡no esperen!-

-Esa vos _ comento red estupefacto

-¡no puede ser Zim!-dijo purple igual que su hermano

-¡Zim!-grito red mientras todo el auditorio se convulsionaba por el invitado inesperado.

-(¡¿Zim?!)-pensó tenn

El que arruino por completo "la Operación ruina inevitable 1" se que estuvo en la misma academia pero el se gradúo (No se como) un año antes de mi ingreso y fue confinado a comidortia, pude escuchar como Zim exigía ser parte de la operación,el quien casi destruyo nuestra civilización, quien causo el apagón de la mitad de Devastis, quien provoco la muerte de los predecesores de nuestros lideres "La mas Alta Miyuki" y "El mas Alto Spork".El seria nuestra principal perdición Si participa.

-(¿Que harán para detenerlo Mis Altos?)-

-¿Estas feliz?-dijo un calmado red.

-si-contesto Zim con una detestable sonrisa.

-¡Invasores vayan por su equipo y recuerden láser!

-¡Ahhh!-grito Mi Alto Purple al impactar otro láser en el ojo que quedo sano.

-¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todas las razas del Universo sirvan al Imperio Irken!-proclamo un Red lleno de ambición

Mientras nos dirigíamos a otra habitación me acerque a Skoodge.

-¿Aun estas angustiado por tu destino de conquista?-

-es fácil para ti decirlo no van a despedazarte si te descubren.-

-se que sobrevivirás y conquistaras y los Mas Altos accederán gustosos a que dispares el primer rayo de purga orgánica.-

-El primer rayo-dijo Skoodge imaginándolo

-¡Lo Hare! ya verán todos-entusiasmado.

-¿que harías tu sin mi?-contesto Tenn.

Skoodge estuvo a punto de contestar cuando una macabra risa resonó en todo el lugar.

-¿Lo ven todos? Mis Altos me otorgaron una misión secreta a un planeta misterioso JAJAJA!

Todos ignoraban a Zim sabían que solo era una forma de deshacerse de y Skoodge le observan, ella le lanzo una breve Mirada despectiva y skoodge solo lo miro extrañado.

-(¿no se da cuenta de que es una trampa?)-pensó

Los Altos ya se encontraban presentando a la Unidad U.C.I. y lanzándola a un invasor impaciente

-todos fórmense y tomen un robot-ordeno Red.

Todos forman una fila y tenn se apresura a ponerse entre los primeros para poseer su unidad ,una vez las había visto en las clases de la Academia y se quedo maravillada.

quedo segunda en la fila en primer lugar estaba Larb pero no le importo cuando este se retiro junto a su nueva Unidad U.C.I. estaba por dar el primer paso cuando fue empujada por quien tenia atrás.

-¡Por fin mi propio esclavo robot!-decía Zim mientras extendía sus manos.

Tenn lo miro con enojo pero se calmo nada ni nadie arruinaría este momento se complajo cuando Zim recibió una Unidad U.C.I. antigua y que aparentemente no funcionaba pero se sorprendió cuando esta se levanto y se presento,su malfuncionamiento era Visible con suerte esta U.C.I. defectuosa lo destruiría tarde o temprano.

-(Un invasor destruido por su robot sirviente uno tiene que ser muy idiota para que le pase eso)-pensó tenn ignorando en Su futuro megaarruinado.

Una vez entregadas todas las Unidades U.C.I. Los Mas Altos dieron la orden a los invasores que se retiraran y despegaran a Sus se dirigió a Skoodge.

-Nos veremos luego-

-de seguro vos vas a ser la que logre la primera conquista, nos vemos-dijo Skoodge

Dicho esto ambos se dieron la espalda y se dirigieron a sus naves acompañados solo por sus Unidades U.C.I. momentos después todos los invasores despegan y atraviesan el Universo que pronto les pertenecerá.

Fin del Primer Capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Aburrimiento

En el interior de la nave de Tenn ,ella se encontraba comiendo unas papas fritas mirando el espacio iba a ser un viaje largo 93 días aproximadamente el único problema era que estaba aburrida, ya había leido,dibujado,intento entablar una conversación con su U.C.I. sin exito,solo se limitaba a responder "si señora",Tenn se recostó se puso lo mas cómoda que puso y se puso a pensar

FLASHBACK

Era su primer día en la Academia de Invasores, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en un auditorio esperando a las autoridades de la Academia.

de una plataforma descendió el Cerebro de la Academia quien controla todo y a todos, seguido de el bajaron los directores de

todas las áreas de enseñanza,combate,estrategia,tegnologia,actuacion y medicina todos ellos tenían la mitad de estatura De Los Mas Altos ,el primero en hablar fue el Cerebro

-Bienvenidos a la Academia de invasores del glorioso Imperio Irken,estudiantes,

esperamos que logren sus objetivos y se gradúen para asi continuar extendiendo el Imperio.-el cerebro no volvio a hablar

Los directores se fueron presentando uno por uno, el primero fue el de combate un irken varón robusto con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo derecho pero que no dificultaba su visión, con uniforme militar,a simple vista de carácter rudo.

-Soy el Director de combate Amarth,ya escucharon al cerebro estudiantes aquí no hay lugar para los débiles, la mitad de ustedes no sobrevivirá a los entrenamientos pero los que logren sobrevivir podrán portar el titulo de Invasor.-dicho esto el director volvió a su lugar.

el siguiente fue el de estrategia otro hombre parecía normal vestia un traje militar diferente del otro director, se aproximo al estrado para hablar

-bienvenidos estudiantes-dijo esto con una expresión vacía en su rostro y una frialdad en su voz.

-Me llamo Maldes soy el director de estrategia de batalla, infiltración y conquista, para ganar un planeta se requiere mas cerebro que fuerza.-

al terminar volvió a su lugar ignorando la mirada desafiante del director de combate.

continuo el de tegnologia,se veía que tenia varios años y nada mas relevante

-bienvenidos alumnos-dijo con energía pero sin sobrepasar la seriedad.-mi nombre es Niba,como ya saben soy el director de tecnología de armas, vehículos,bases militares y por sobretodo de los PAKS mi trabajo es enseñarles el manejo y reparación de estas, no será fácil aprenderlo pero estaré encantado de ayudarles en sus dudas, no teman preguntar nada, cometan los errores en clase y no durante su mision les deseo suerte-

la siguiente la única mujer del grupo,de antenas rizadas, vestimenta llamativa,y de seguro para los varones Irken muy hermosa

-Bienvenidos futuros invasores soy la directora del área de actuación mi nombre es Edén en mis clases trataremos los temas de camuflaje, disfraz,costumbres originarias del planeta a conquistar,y por sobre todo como mencione antes la actuación, no la menosprecien un solo error de su actuación en un planeta enemigo puede costarles la vida.-comento con una sonrisa.

cuando ella se marcho el director de medicina tomo el lugar de ella, vestido de uniforme blanco y apariencia mucho mas delgada de los demás.

-Bienvenidos soy el Director de medicina Kyll y estudiaran las áreas de cirugía, primeros auxilios, análisis de sustancias de planetas marcados para conquista tendrán que esmerarse en aprender ya que ustedes serán sus propios doctores si son heridos gravemente,el PAK no los salvara sino que retrasara su muerte-se retiro y dirigió con los demás directores y se retiraron sin decir palabra.

Del techo se abrieron varias compuertas y descendieron computadoras en las cuales asignaban horarios de clases, habitaciones,y que materiales que debían traer a sus respectivas les comunico que el primer día no habría clases para que pudieran instalarse y conocer el lugar.

Fin del FLASHBACK

-El primer dia-dijo Tenn ya durmiéndose el piloto automático de su nave estaba activado

-el peor de todos-y cayo dormida.

Fin del Capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El Primer Dia

Día 45 de viaje, una Tenn recostada,dormida y babeante;y su Unidad U.C. inmóvil y mirando el repente un fuerte estruendo sacude la nave y pone en alerta a las dos, habían entrado a un campo de asteroides, otro asteroide golpea la nave y despabila por completa a Tenn Y su U.C.I. se pone en alerta

-Situación de emergencia, mi Señora hemos entrado a un campo de asteroides la nave presenta leves daños pero debemos salir

de aquí y refugiarnos.-

-no es necesario que lo digas.-Ella toma los controles y maniobra y evade asteroides, cuando estuvo a punto de escapar un

asteroide golpeo fuertemente su nave y algo se desprendió la nave perdió velocidad pero no era momento para detenerse y

analizar la situación.

Una vez fuera del campo de asteroides

-Mi Señora la nave presenta leves daños en su estructura y un desprendimiento de uno de los propulsores.

-¿desprendimiento de un propulsor? ¿Y donde esta?-

-allí mi Ama.-la U.C.I. señalo el propulsor flotando en el exterior.-si la nave no se repara tardaríamos 60 dias mas en

llegar con un solo propulsor-

-¡que esperas rescata el propulsor repáralo y ensámblalo a la nave!-ordeno Tenn.

-¡si mi Señora!-y la U.C.I salio de la nave, tomo el propulsor,y empezó la reparación.

-tardara un buen rato.-dijo fastidiada

Ella se recuesta y toma un recipiente mitad azul y rojo con un palito blanco y empieza a comer algo.

-de haber sabido que este viaje seria tan largo habria traido algo para estudiar y poder aprender mas,(estudiar)-penso Teen.

FLASHBACK

Mi numero de habitacion 262,horarios de clase Lunes 6:00 AM desayuno,7:00 AM entrenamiento de combate,9:00 AM medicina,

12:00 AM almuerzo,13:00 AM actuacion ,15:00 descanso,16:00 AM tegnologia ,18:00 AM horario de salida,20:00 PM cena,

22:00 PM toque de queda.

Lo primero que hago es recoger mi equipaje y dirigirme a mi habitación al parecer todos los demas estudiantes pensaron lo

mismo empujándome y pisando mis pies sin prestarme alguna forma llego a mi habitación fui la primera en llegar

no habia nadie,habia cuatro capsulas de sueño una ya estaba ocupada pero no había nadie, escogí la cama mas cercana a la pared y guarde mi equipaje.

Espere a mis compañeros de habitación,20 minutos después entran un hombre y una mujer irken mas altos que yo.

-Hola mi nombre es Tenn.-extendí mi mano para saludarlo, el la tomo.

-Hola mi nombre es Spack-respondió solo por compañera no se dio vuelta.

-ah, ella es Ru.-no te preocupes por ella ¿quien es nuestro otro compañero?-mientras miraba la capsula solitaria.

-no lo se.-Ru se da la vuelta y observa la capsula y no puede evitar mirar a Tenn.

-Vaya si que eres pequeña.-dijo casi riendo.

-Ru-murmuro Spack.

Teen se sintió herida, ya era discriminada desde que era una smeet supuso que en la Academia todos serian maduros pero también

había gente que no tenia nada en la ignorarla.

La puerta se abre y entro una irken mas alta que ellos de ojos violetas,un traje diferente al de los demás irkens tambien

violeta,y implante en el lado izquierdo y un lindo lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-hola somos tus nuevos compañeros de cuarto yo soy Spack,ella es Ru y ella es Spack impresionado por la belleza de

ni se inmuto cuando le hablo.

-deberías contestar el saludo-la reto Ru sin preocuparse por su propia actitud.

-Me llamo Tak.-contesto friamente mientras revisaba entre sus cosas y tomaba otro traje igual al suyo y se retiraba.

-creo que no le caemos bien-digo Tenn

-ella es asi con todos-digo Spack

-la conoces-dijo Ru

-ella es la mejor de toda la Academia,este es su ultimo año,se podría decir que es mejor que los directores especialmente el

de combate, ella le hizo esa cicatriz en el le temen.

-y porque la saludaste sabiendo eso-contesto Ru.

-para saber si los rumores de su actitud eran ciertos,y lo acabo de me voy a dormir.-se dirige a su capsula

y se encierra en Tenn se dio vuelta Ru ya no le dio importancia al asunto y se dirigio al comedor ya

Casi era hora de la cena.

Fin del Capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El Primer Día (PARTE 2)

Caminando por los labenrinticos pasillos de la Academia,Tenn se dirigía al comedor,estuvo deambulando por 20 minutos, conclusión se había perdido.

-(Sino me apuro voy a quedarme sin comer)-pensó ,pudo ver a un irken se dirigió hacia el y pregunto

-Disculpa podrías decirme donde se encuentra el comedor-

-se encuentra mas adelante enana-dijo de una forma agresiva.

Tenn se quedo mirándolo a los ojos,y se dirigió al comedor.

Lo único que había de comer eran dulces,gaseosas,papas fritas de todos los sabores,rosquillas,helados y demás comida chatarra, aun tenia tiempo suficiente para hacer la fila,buscar un lugar escogió unas papas fritas,un helado y una gaseosa,y busco un lugar,el salón estaba atestado de gente,pudo ver mientras avanzaba entre las mesas repletas.  
Tenn distraída avanzaba cuando alguien puso su pie queriendo hacerla tropezar,ella se dio cuenta de eso al ultimo momento se tropezó pero no con el final esperado,su bandeja de comida cayo sobre su "victimaria" provocando las risas de todos, Tenn también sonrió pero su expresión cambio cuando sintió el cuerpo de la otra sobre ella con intenciones de golpearla,no podía ver la cara de su atacante por la comida que tenia encima,esta comenzó a golpearla, Tenn solo se defendía y bloqueaba los golpes excepto uno que golpeo su mejilla, Tenn con lagrimas en los ojos,nunca la habían golpeado de esa forma.  
Lo siguiente que sintió no fue dolor sino furia golpeo el estomago de su oponente,le hizo un candado de piernas e hizo una volcada ahora ella se encontraba encima montando la e inmovilizándola levanto su puño esperando hundir el cráneo de su enemiga pero el único golpe que hubo fue en su nuca casi desmayandola,pudo ver a un celador con un bastón aturdidor levantándola del suelo agarrandola de sus antenas y a su contrincante también del mismo modo.

-guarden sus ganas de pelear para mañana estudiantes,por ser hoy su primer día dejare pasar esto,no se tolerara otra situación como esta. Han entendido?.-

-si señor-dijo Tenn

-si-dijo la irken con la cara cubierta de comida

-si que?-

-si señor-

-ahora díganme sus nombres-ordeno el celador.

-Tenn,señor-

-Ru,señor-dijo quitándose la comida de la cara y mirando fijamente a Tenn.

El celador las dejo marchar y se retiro sin decir palabra.

Todo los comensales miraban la situación sin decir también descubrió que también se había ensuciado se dio la vuelta hacia Ru pero esta ya se había ido.

-(arghh,esta bien comeré algo,me duchare y la buscare)-pensó enojada y se enojo mas cuando cerraron el buffet y desalojaron el comedor.  
Se dirigió a su habitación apresurada temiendo que Ru se hubiera ensañado con sus cosas pero no,solo estaba la capsula cerrada de Spack y la capsula de Tak también abierta,pero ni rastro de Ru.

-(sera mejor que me apure antes del toque de queda)-tomo una muda de ropa,una toalla y se dirigio a las duchas que eran separadas por sexo,a diferencia de las habitaciones que eran mixtas,la sociedad de los irken estaba regida tanto por la altura como por la igualdad de sexos,pero para no despertar conductas indebidas se separaron las duchas ,era una habitacion rectangular con una pared al medio. Tenn llego,se desvistió retiro su PAK y volvió a insertaselo le gustaba permanecer mas de 10 minutos en la ducha sin temor a morir,pulso un botón y fue regada por un liquido con la misma consistencia del agua pero no con los mismos componentes.  
Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo escucho como otra ducha se encendía,supuso que era Ru también limpiándose se acerco sigilosamente para ver,no era Ru,era la irken que acababa de conocer,Tak,desde su lugar Tenn podía observar el bien formado cuerpo de ella al igual que las cicatrices en su cuerpo,la mayor parte de ellas en la espalda,quemaduras de láser y cortes de armas filosas y otro lunar en una zona mas intima.  
-( que tipo de entrenamiento habrá realizado? en que estado quedaron los que ella derroto? tendré que pelear con ella?)-pensó Tenn olvidando la realidad.  
-( sera tan antisocial como dicen? podremos llevarnos bien? acaso me esta viendo ahora?)-efectivamente,si la estaba mirando con la cabeza girada sobre su hombro aun de espaldas.  
Tenn reacciono resbalándose y golpeándose la cara con el piso mojado - lo siento no quería mirarte digo molestarte!-casi grito, incorporándose,sonrojada.  
Tak la observaba volvió a girar la cabeza y continuo bañándose en cambio Tenn ya había tenido suficiente por hoy cerro su ducha,se seco, vistió y se marcho apresuradamente.

Regreso a su habitacion en las cuales estaban Spack y Ru durmiendo en sus respectivas capsulas,Tenn siguió el ejemplo y entro a la suya,ya tubo demasiadas emociones por un día.

-(que suerte la mía ahora comparto la habitacion con una discriminadora y también con una asesina)-

Se escucha abrir la puerta,Tenn se hizo la dormida,se escuchan pasos y a la capsula de al lado abriéndose y cerrándose.

-(parece que no se lo tomo mal) pensó mas calmada Tenn-(mañana le pediré disculpas)

De hacerse la dormida Tenn paso a estarlo realmente,ignorando lo que sucedería mañana.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Fin del Capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Llegada

La compuerta de la nave se abre y entra la U.C.I.

-Mi Señora las reparaciones han sido completadas con éxito podemos continuar con la travesía-

Tenn aun sumida por los recuerdos ignora a su U.C.I.

- Mi Señora se encuentra bien?

-eh,si estoy bien.-conduci vos no voy a arriesgarme a otro accidente.

-Si Señora-

Día 93

- al fin llegamos!- exclamo Tenn al divisar un planeta azul oscuro con 2 lunas.

-vamos a descender,captura la información de las formas de vida y del lugar así haremos nuestro disfraz y nuestro hogar-

-Si Señora-

en el planeta era de noche,y no había meekcrovianos a la vista

-aterrizare aquí-Tenn aterrizo en un bosque de color violeta y desembarco junto a su U.C.I.,su nave se paro sobre si misma y saco una pantalla

(NOTA:LA APARIENCIA DE LOS MEEKCROVIANOS ES PARECIDA A LA DE LOS IRKEN Y LOS HUMANOS,SU SOCIEDAD ESTA TAMBIÉN REGIDA POR LA ALTURA SOLO QUE MIENTRAS MAS BAJO MAS ESTATUS TIENEN,AUNQUE NO TODOS TIENEN EL MISMO CRECIMIENTO,SU COLOR DE PIEL ES GRIS.  
MIENTRAS MAS VIEJOS SU SABIDURÍA Y PODERES PSÍQUICOS AUMENTA,TIENEN CABELLO Y LAS MISMAS FACCIONES DE LOS HUMANOS A EXCEPCIÓN DE QUE ELLOS NO TIENEN NARIZ,NO NACEN CON SUS PODERES LO OBTIENEN DEL PLANETA DE ALGUNA FORMA,POR ESO LOS MAS ALTOS ESTÁN INTERESADOS EN EL.)

Tenn selecciono uno de los primeros disfraces holograficos un tentáculo salio de su nave y se conecto a su PAK,enseguida tomo la forma de una Meekcroviana,con cabello largo violeta,una pollera verde,remera naranja,un chaleco blanco y botas marrones largas casi hasta la rodilla, llego el turno de su U.C.I. fue disfrazada con la forma de un animal autóctono meekcroviano una especie de tigre rojo del tamaño de un gato con una lengua bífida escamas en el lomo y ojos amarillos.

-ahora haré los planos de la casa-dibujo en una libreta una casa en forma de cilindro un patio con estatuas en el frente,ventanas y una puerta,cerro la libreta y esta se hundió en la tierra se alejaron y vieron crecer los cimientos de la casa,las paredes y el techo, miro aun lado y hacia el otro asegurándose de que nadie la viera y entro.

-hoy nos convertimos en el enemigo- entraron a la casa,el salón principal estaba compuesto por un sillón familiar y uno individual,un televisor pegado a la pared,la cocina,su habitacion y por supuesto la base subterránea,Tenn y su U.C.I. se pararon sobre un ascensor oculto y bajaron al laboratorio.

-los meekcrovianos poseen habilidades psíquicas, telequineticas,algunos hasta habilidades piromaniacas Y leen la mente,poderes que ella no tenia y que podían delatarla, desconocía la fuente del poder psíquico del planeta.

-U.C.I. saldremos a secuestrar a un meekcroviano,le haremos unas pruebas para ver como puedo conseguir su poder.-

-Si señora.-

El bosque era oscuro y tenebroso pero estaba cerca de la ciudad,una vez ahí caminaron disimuladamente como cualquier persona y su mascota,a pesar de ser de noche las calles estaban muy concurridas, había muchos potenciales sujetos de prueba,pero demasiados testigos,su U.C.I. localizo posibles victimas,un obeso,una pareja,un anciano,un adolescente,una madre con su bebe.

-(posibles sujetos,buscando al mas apropiado para experimentos...adolescente)-miro a su Ama a los ojos

- encontraste algo?-la U.C.I. señalo con su pata a su presa sentada en una banca leyendo.

-hay demasiados testigos,no podemos secuestrarlo y no parece que vaya moverse tengo una idea.

el joven de aspecto sombrío leía tranquilamente cuando un tigre rojo saltaba sobre el y se llevaba su libro,el se levanta y empieza a perseguirlo hasta entrar al bosque, perdió el rastro de ladrón,resignado se dio la vuelta para volver y sintió un piquete en su cuello.

-pero que...-se desmayo antes de terminar la frase-

Tenn descendió de los arboles con una cerbatana y su U.C.I. salia de las sombras con un libro,carga al desafortunado a su espalda y ambas se retiran a la base.

atado a una fría mesa, anestesiado y con el cráneo abierto y Tenn con las manos con guantes quirúrgicos buscaba algún indicio de los poderes o de donde se encontraban ,no había nada,Tenn volvió a cerrar su cráneo y con un láser lo sello dejándolo sin una herida.

-sino hay nada en la cabeza tendré que abrirlo-era lo menos que ella quería hacer, desvistió a su "paciente" e hizo otro descubrimiento la ausencia de genitales,tenia las facciones de un hombre en su rostro, tal vez nacían por incubadoras al igual que su especie,pero esos pensamientos eran para después ahora debía concentrarse,tenia varios sistemas de órganos respiratorios,digestivos, bastante complejos pero no lo suficiente para ella,aun así no encontró nada cerro e utilizo el mismo láser, lo vistió y ordeno a su U.C.I. que lo llevara al bosque lo suficientemente lejos,esta obedeció y lo abandono junto a su libro.

Al día siguiente

-Ah,mi cabeza-balbuceo mareado- que hago acá?-dirigio su mirada a su mano y encontró su libro con una mordedura.

Fin del capitulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

La Conquista de Meekcrov 6

Capitulo 6: Información

-Mi Señora,he investigado y los posibles lugares donde se traspasan los poderes psíquicos podrían ser en un hospital,un templo,el ejercito y el núcleo del planeta.

- y la forma en la que lo consiguen?-

-lamento informarle que no encontré información sobre eso.-

-iremos las dos a investigar cada lugar uno por uno,me coloque esta interface cerebral para evitar que algún nativo lea mi mente,vamonos.-ambas activan sus disfraces holograficos y se marchan.

-El primer lugar sera el hospital-un edificio blanco rectangular sin ventanas y solo una puerta,cuando Tenn intento abrir la puerta lo único que consiguió fue golpearse la cara con ella.

- Pero que?!-dijo frotándose la cara.

-Mi señora,los meekcrovianos no abren puertas con las manos sino con sus poderes telequineticos.

-justo ahora me lo dices-aun adolorida- ¿y como entraremos ahora?, yo no veo otra entrada

Unas meekcrovianas enfermeras se dirigían a la puerta,Tenn y su U.C.I. se hicieron a un lado y vieron como una de ellas hizo un movimiento con la mano y las puertas se abrieron, una vez que todas entraron Tenn se apresuro a entrar antes de que se cerraran cruza la puerta pero esta se cerro en una de sus piernas.

- Ahh! U.C.I. ayúdame -su U.C.I. la empujo desde el otro lado y esta pudo entrar pero ella no pudo pasar.

-ya no podrás pasar,vuelve a la base yo investigare sola.-

-Si mi Señora.-esta dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tenn giro la vista y vio que el lugar era mas grande de lo que parece,ascensores por todas partes,pantallas que mostraban mapas,  
enfermeras y doctores por doquier,la sala de maternidad seria el primer lugar para buscar,se acerco a un mapa y vio todas las áreas del hospital, recepción,sala de espera,habitaciones de pacientes,cuidados intensivos,sala de operaciones,hasta que encontró la ubicación de la sala de maternidad se encontraba en la parte mas alejada y profunda del hospital.  
Tomo un ascensor y descendió al salir vio a las crías de los meekcrovianos y a una pareja mirándolos,separados por una ventana.

-Es hermoso y que pequeño es-dijo el hombre

-ya quiero llevarlo a nuestra casa-comento la mujer

-hay que esperar a que los doctores para que le hagan los últimos arreglos.-

-( arreglos?)-pensó de forma intrigada Tenn.

Ella dejo atrás a la feliz pareja y vio una pantalla al lado de otra puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" miro a ambos lados,se escondió y vio que una enfermera caminaba distraída mirando unos datos de su libreta y no vio como unas extremidades mecánicas la atraparon y noquearon,Tenn desvistió a la enfermera y la escondió tardaría un buen rato en despertar.  
La puerta también debía abrirse telequineticamente,Tenn se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cerca y abrió la puerta usando sus extremidades mecánicas no fue sencillo la puerta pesaba bastante.  
El frió ambiente que reinaba no era apropiado para las crías pensó Tenn, siguió avanzando y de pronto alguien le grito

- usted venga aquí rápido!-ordeno alguien,ella se quedo inmóvil estaba por poner fin a la vida de su descubridor cuando

- que espera enfermera venga aquí!-ella respiro calmada al ver a un doctor.

- que necesita doctor?-se acerco corriendo.

-ayuda en un parto-dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala.-no recuerda que ya la había llamado.-

-Lo siento doctor (osea que la enfermera que golpee...mierda)-

una vez dentro de la sala se podía ver a una mujer sumida en un terrible dolor esto dejo pensando a Tenn

-(el chico que secuestre no tenia nada abajo puede ser que las mujeres si tengan genitales?)-

Otra enfermera que también estaba presente le pregunto calmadamente a pesar de la situación.

-no te había visto antes por aquí eres nueva?-

-si soy nueva,hoy es mi primer día.-contesto Tenn.

-Basta de charlas-dijo el doctor-desnudenla rápido,ambas procedieron a hacerlo Tenn noto también la carencia de ausencia de genitales en ella

-( como es que estos nativos conciben y como va nacer su cría,y también que voy a hacer ahora?)-

-pónganla boca abajo y sujétenla-ordeno el doctor y ellas obedecieron.

el doctor le abrió la boca a la mujer y del techo descendió una fina garra metálica la cual era manipulada por el y esta se introdujo en la boca de ella

-Ahgg guahh-balbuceaba la mujer,Tenn miraba la escena atónita pero sin dejar de sujetarla.

La garra se detuvo dio una vuelta dentro de la paciente y comenzó a retirarse del orificio lentamente,mientras la mujer parecía mas calmada,su respiración volvía a ser normal,estaba débil pero todo parecía estar bien,la garra salio y tenia un bebe que lloraba.

-usted recuestela-dijo el doctor a Tenn y entregaba al bebe a la otra enfermera y esta se la pasaba a su madre una vez acostada,la mujer la sostuvo en sus brazos y solo lo miro mientras lloraba.

-señora dele su hijo a la enfermera-la mujer en un mar de lagrimas cedió ante el pedido y la enfermera lo llevo a otro cuarto

-Hizo un buen trabajo enfermera-mirando a Tenn-quédese con ella ahora,le servirá para endurecerse-dicho esto se fue de la sala.

-( endurecerme? que quiso decir con eso?)-miro a la mujer que se encontraba bien y ya no parecía estar débil.

-Quisiera poder criar a mi hijo-

-¿como dijo?-

-lo que escucho lo haría si no estuviera muriendo solo muy pocas sobreviven para criar-

-vi a una pareja mirando hacia la sala de maternidad supongo que serán los padres no?-

-los sustitutos,padres sustitutos no lo sabias?

-debiste de pasar el curso de enfermería con trampas verdad? jaja.-rió débilmente

-al menos los doctores son piadosos y nos dejan una compañía antes de morir-

-pero usted se ve bien de salud ahora como puede ser?-

-nunca escuchaste sobre la "mejoría de la muerte" enfermera tramposa-

-Antes no era así-dijo la mujer,Tenn tomo su mano sin pensar.

-ahora que la clonacion se descontinuo perpetuamos nuestra especie de esta manera-

-para perpetuar nuestro mundo mutilado-y dejo de respirar.

Tenn continuo mirando en silencio el cuerpo de ella sin soltar su mano,finalmente la soltó y tapo su cuerpo desnudo y su rostro con una sabana blanca y se retiro de la habitacion ,ya había anochecido el lugar estaba casi vació y se veía poco personal medico Tenn encontró la sala de control ,el único encargado de vigilar las computadoras se encontraba dormido,ella ingreso a la computadora y descargo información sobre el proceso de nacimiento,una vez que la obtubo se marcho,vio el casi vació hospital y se dirigio a la salida y recordó a la enfermera que puso a dormir

-(mierda me olvide)-dio la vuelta y camino apresuradamente pero sin llamar la encontró aun desmayada,Tenn respiro aliviada este error pudo haber echado a perder todo,Tenn miro hacia arriba y vio que el techo estaba un poco deteriorado y se le ocurrió una idea tomo un pedazo de techo lo rompió un poco y lo puso al lado de la enfermera haciendo parecer todo un accidente,hasta en las sociedades mas avanzadas podía pasar esto si se descuidan las instalaciones.  
La volvió a vestir y escondida entre las sombras entro a otro ascensor y descendió a un mas,hacia las alcantarillas una vez ahí busco una salida la hallo mas rápido de lo que esperaba y sin ensuciarse.  
Una vez fuera del hospital,camino tranquilamente hasta su base al entrar su U.C.I. pregunto

- se encuentra bien señora?-

-si me encuentro bien solo estoy cansada,no encontré la información que buscaba pero no vine con las manos vacías-le entrego un dispositivo que guardaba la información-analizalo y dime lo que encontraste mañana en el desayuno,me voy a dormir-

-si señora-La U.C.I. se retiro al laboratorio a hacer su tarea.

Tenn una vez en su habitacion se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos del día y recordó como ayudo en el parto y también a esa mujer y por un breve instante Tenn pensó si sus deseos de conquista no estaban equivocados.

Fin del Capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Resultados

La U.C.I. caminaba hacia la cocina donde su Ama desayunaba.

-Señora he analizado la informacion que me dio y ya tengo los resultados-Tenn tomo una servilleta y se limpio la boca

-bien dimela-

-Si Señora,el proceso de nacimiento actual meekcroviano se basa en la inseminación artificial,solo unas pocas hembras del planeta tienen la capacidad para concebir a diferencia de los machos,hace años la procreación se daba de forma natural,pero un fenómeno atmosférico desconocido dejo a toda la población estéril e infertil,la natalidad infantil fue nula y el planeta estaba condenado a extinguirse,su gobierno tomo medidas y permitió la clonacion masiva,pero esto era solo una medida temporal al correr los años la diversidad genética no era la suficiente para perpetuar su especie,se podría decir que esta generación de meekcrovianos son todos hermanos.  
Se llevaron a cabo experimentos sobre hombres y mujeres voluntarios muchos no sobrevivieron y los que si quedaron con horribles secuelas físicas y después se logro revertir la esterilidad de los machos pero no se logro ningún avance en las mujeres,se descubrió que una mujer pudo quedar embarazada naturalmente,la noticia corrió por todo el mundo,  
esta fue tratada por los mejores doctores e instalaciones medicas sin embargo el feto no logro sobrevivir a su gestación los doctores meekcrovianos practicaron una autopsia al feto y una biopsia a la mujer descubrieron que sus organismos eran débiles y que seria imposible completar la gestación.

- y entonces que paso?-

-toman el esperma de los hombres y les hacen modificaciones para que sea introducido en la hembra,la cual su útero fue condicionado para llevar con éxito la gestación este proceso consume toda la energía vital de la hembra,cuando ocurre el parto su útero se destruye y muere,hubo casos en que estas sobrevivieron pero quedaron en un hospital de por vida una vez la cría nacida se le es entregada a padres sustitutos para su crianza.

- es todo?-

-Si Señora-

Tenn se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo esa mujer la noche anterior,

-(las mujeres de este planeta son solos tubos de ensayo desechables)-

- y las mujeres estan de acuerdo con eso?

-Si Señora,ellas estan dispuestas a dar la vida por este planeta.-

-(Un mundo Mutilado)-recordó lo que le dijo la mujer-

-aun así la natalidad es baja verdad?

-Si Señora pero es la suficiente para continuar su población.-

-seguiremos investigando,hoy iremos a los cuarteles de su ejercito nos infiltraremos entre las tropas femeninas,tengo otro disfraz para ti -

-Si Señora-

En la entrada del Cuartel General de Defensa de Meekcrov se encontraban Tenn con un uniforme de soldado de clase baja y a su U.C.I. con forma de meekcroviana y también de uniforme,los meekcrovianos tuvieron una sociedad pacifica por generaciones pero cuando el Imperio Irken empezó con su campaña de conquista se vieron obligados a formar un ejercito.  
Una vez dentro se hicieron pasar se mezclaron con los soldados de clase baja y buscaron el centro del Cuartel donde debía estar toda la información del planeta.

-llamado a todos los soldados de clase baja a los centros de entrenamiento,repito,llamado a todos los soldados de clase baja a los centros de entrenamiento-dijo una voz por un alto parlante.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia una misma dirección.

-(no tenemos alternativa debemos ir con ellos)-hizo un ademan con la mano a su U.C.I. para que la siguiera.

El centro de entrenamiento era casi similar al de la Academia de Invasores,pero aun así parecía bastante sencillo pensó creer pistas de obstáculos, vehículos,naves,y áreas de combate.

-Atención formense-grito el sargento a cargo.

- Estan aqui por que son uno de nosotros,son la fuerza de nuestro planeta, serán soldados,viajaran mucho,batallaran también y recibirán su recompensa,conquisten el dolor,conquisten el miedo, párense orgullosos y saluden a nuestra bandera ensangrentada por nuestros enemigos,algunos de ustedes morirán y otros solo darán su ultimo respiro,somos el escudo y también podemos ser la espada por nuestro mundo! juran con gloria morir o juran con resignación vivir?-

- Juramos con gloria morir!-gritaron todos al unisono menos Tenn y su U.C.I. pero nadie lo noto.

-bien, instructores!-se acercaron 4 personas,el sargento hablo en vos baja y todos respondieron

- Si señor!-

-Formen cuatro grupos ahora!-en unos instantes todos ya se habían separado.

-primer grupo conmigo-era el grupo donde se encontraba Tenn su U.C.I. quedo en el segundo grupo y este ya se estaba marchando

-su primer tarea sera la pista de obstáculos quienes no la superen en un minuto y medio sera dado de baja del ejercito.

Todos los días entraban nuevos soldados por eso se hacían estas pruebas para ver si eran aptos para el servicio.

- vamos comiencen!-ordeno

Tenn corrió y se puso a la cabeza de los demás primero salto sobre neumáticos lo hizo sin tropezarse a diferencia de los demás llego a un sector donde había cuerdas y abajo una fosa de desperdicios agarro una cuerda y llego al otro lado,sin problemas,muchos resbalaron de la soga o se soltaban por las raspaduras que estas les producían y cayeron a la fosa de desperdicios,la siguiente prueba consistía en echarse cuerpo a tierra y sobre ellos había alambre de púas todos se tiraron abajo y comenzaron a arrastrarse pero por mas agazapados que estuvieran el alambre los cortaba,algunos se detenían por completo otros avanzaban despacio en cambio Tenn a pesar de que también tenia cortaduras avanzo rápido y sin darle importancia al dolor,logro salir y llegar a la meta en 1,11.

-Impresionante soldado veo que tiene talento,queda aprobada-cuando termino de decir esto ya había llegado a la entrada otro soldado.

-1,16 bastante bien,soldado queda aprobado-

- Gracias Señor!-respondió un joven de aspecto sombrío.

Los demás soldados llegaron cansados,lastimados y algunos con lagrimas en los ojos pero no por el dolor físico sino por el resultado de su prueba ,menos de la mitad del grupo aprobaron.

-quienes hayan aprobado pueden ir a descansar,los que no lo lamento por ustedes pero les digo entrénense por su cuenta y vuelvan a dar el examen,pueden retirarse.

Todos los aprobados hicieron caso y festejaban,Tenn observa al segundo en llegar y ve al joven que había secuestrado hace poco tiempo.

Fin del Capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

La Conquista de Meekcrov 8

Capitulo 8: Cena

Los nuevos soldados del Ejercito de Defensa Meekcrov se alegraban y felicitaban entre ellos mientras caminaban,no podian creer que tendrian el honor de defender su planeta,aun debian seguir entrenandose seria duro pero eso era lo que menos les importaba.  
Tenn se mantuvo callada y casi alejada de todos los demas,unas jovenes meekcrovianas la vieron y se acercaron.

-Oye tu eres la primera en llegar a la meta y aprobar,eres increible ya habias entrenado desde antes verdad?-dijo una integrante del joven grupo.

-Si vengo entrenandome desde hace mucho tiempo para eso,pero aun asi no fue facil-les respondio Tenn de forma humilde.

-si eres asi en la pista de obstaculos me imagino como seras en las demas areas-dijo otra meekcroviana.

- que haras ahora? si quieres puedes venir a cenar con nosotras-le ofrecio ella.

-me gustaria ,pero primero debo curar mis heridas-respondio Tenn.

-no hay problema te esperamos en el comedor-

-de acuerdo ya las alcanzare-Las tres jóvenes meekcrovianas se alejaron y dirigieron al comedor del Cuartel.

Tenn se alejo de todos y encontro un lugar aislado de las miradas de los demas,tenia heridas en los brazos,piernas y espalda y se derramaba un poco de sangre de ellas ,tomo unas vendas y desinfectante y se hizo las curaciones correspondientes.  
No podia usar su PAK para curarlas eso podria delatarla,los meekcrovianos no tienen un aparato asi en la espalda.  
Tenn se dirigio al comedor pero de repente se detuvo y penso

-( en donde demonios esta el comedor!?)-penso mirando a todos lados.

A lo lejos pudo observar a un meekcroviano acercarse,Tenn suspiro no tendria alternativa tendria que preguntarle.

- Disculpa me podrias decir donde se encuentra el comedor?-

-lo encontraras en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda de este corredor necesitas algo mas?-

-No,gracias por la informacion,adios-respondio amablemente Tenn.

-Adios-se despidio el soldado meekcroviano.

-(al menos alguien es amable)-penso Tenn.

La invasora siguio las indicaciones y llego sin problemas al comedor,este era visiblemente mas grande que el de la Academia pero en los demas detalles era casi igual,mesas sillas,buffet todo lo pudo divisar en la entrada a las meekcrovianas que la invitaron a cenar y se acerco a ellas.  
Se dirigieron a la fila y esperaron esta avanzo rapidamente,la comida del lugar le era extraña para Tenn asi que escogio lo mismo que sus compañeras eligieron para comer,se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a conocerse.

-Aun no te preguntamos tu nombre como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Tenn-

-bueno Tenn yo soy Zuri-Zuri era la mas alta de las tres.

-Y ellas son Davya y Jen-dijo señalando con la mirada a sus amigas de menor estatura que ellas,ambas tenian la misma altura.

-somos hermanas,mucho gusto Tenn-dijo Davya.

-no lo somos,tu llegaste despues de mi-dijo Jen sin maldad.

-pero yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y se que tu tambies sientes lo mismo-

-si en eso tienes razon,Tenn a ella le gusta hablar mucho y no parara hasta que le digas que se calle,tenlo en cuenta-le dijo Jen mientras empezaba a comer.

Tenn observo a las demas empezar a comer e hizo lo mismo,no sabia como sabian esos alimentos,empezo tomando su tenedor y pincho algo parecido a una carne pero cuadrada y naranja,acerco el trozo cortado a su boca,e inmediatamente comenzo a masticarlo,sabia acido a ella no le gusto pero aun asi siguio comiendolo.

- empezaras por el postre primero?-le pregunto Zuri.

-ehh?,ah! me equivoque de plato estaba distraida-le respondio bajando el tenedor y tomando otro plato que contenia lo mismo que comia Zuri que eran varios circulos de algo rosado.  
Tenn lo introdujo en su boca y las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos.

-Jaja esta muy picante para ti?-dijo riendo Davya y ofreciéndole un liquido celeste para que bebiera,Tenn acepto el liquido ofrecido y lo bebio,era muy dulce demasiado para su gusto pero pudo quitarle la sensacion de fuego en su boca.  
El ultimo plato que ella tenia tenia unos cubitos marrones,pincho uno con el tenedor y lo acerco a su boca rogando que no le hiciera nada ,sabia bastante perdio sus inquietudes en la mesa y comenzo a comer tranquilamente.

- De donde eres Tenn? nunca te había visto por aqui antes-

-Soy del otro lado del planeta-Dijo con seguridad.

- Y viniste aqui para enlistarme?-

-Si y ustedes?-

-Las tres somos de aqui aunque tenemos diferentes motivos para estar aqui-

- Pero no vienen aquí para ser soldados y defender su planeta?-

-si pero también tenemos otros motivos-dijo incorporándose por primera vez a la conversación Jen.

-Yo por ejemplo vine a ...-

-A conocer chicos-la imterrumpio Davya a Zuri.

- no es cierto!-las tres miraron a Zuri.

-Bueno tal vez conozca a alguien, pero antes esta servir a mi planeta!-

-Yo en cambio admito mis verdaderos objetivos-Dijo Davya-solo quiero enlistarme,si también ayudar a mi planeta,pero una vez que termine mi servicio, seré recompensada-

-(¿Recompensada?)-pensó Tenn.

-Si es que sobrevives primero-le digo Jen.-Todos seremos recompensados si sobrevives primero,yo en cambio estoy dispuesta a morir en combate por mi planeta,eliminar a cualquier amenaza hacia los que quiero,y matar a mi primer irken claro-dijo seriamente.

Tenn y las otras dos la observaron en silencio.

-Bien dicho-dijo Tenn.

Las cuatro estuvieron conversando animadamente durante la cena e incluso una vez que el horario de salida del Cuartel.

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a dormir-dijo las cuatro se levantaron y dirigieron a los dormitorios.

-Comparte la habitación con nosotros Tenn-la invito Zuri.

-esta bien-ellas se acostaron y durmieron a excepción de Tenn,ella pensó en las nuevas "amigas" que había hecho con sus habilidades de actuación estaba cerrando los ojos hasta que de repente recordó.

-(olvide a mi U.C.I.! en donde estará!?).

Fin del Capitulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Olvido

Tenn se levanta de su cama sigilosamente y se dirige hacia la puerta una vez fuera observa el pasillo azul oscuro que le dificultaba ver,coloco una mano en la pared y avanzo siguiendo el tacto duro de esta,los pasillos no tenían maquinas de dulces ni cestos de basura como en la Academia de Invasores así que no corría el riesgo de tropezarse.  
No tenia idea de donde se encontraba su leal robot así que busco un lugar seguro para activar un comunicador y llamarla.  
Entro en una habitación de mantenimiento vacía,se sentó en el suelo y llamo.

-U.C.I. donde te encuentras?-dijo en voz hubo respuesta.

-U.C.I. donde te encuentras?-dijo con tono preocupado.

-En la habitacion 9786 mi Señora-respondió con su mecánica voz.

-que alivio-suspiro Tenn pero volvió a ponerse tensa por la respuesta de su sirviente.

- hay alguien en la habitacion contigo?-

-no,señora estoy sola-

aliviada-perfecto te alejaste de los demás-

-no señora ellos se alejaron de mi primero-Las habilidades que demostró la U.C.I. supero las expectativas de demás cadetes pensaron que si así era en la pista de obstáculos, como seria en combate?

-este es el plan ahora nos haremos pasar por soldados y averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta,si te necesito te ?

-Si Señora-

-volveré a dormir has lo mismo-

-si Señora-

Tenn cerro el comunicador y se dirigió a su a su cama,sus compañeras no se habían percatado de su ausencia todo este tiempo debían de estar muy cansadas pero Tenn no podía dormir,no era como antes en su época de estudiante en la cual se iba a dormir agotada.

FLASHBACK

Retumbaba por toda la Academia la alarma eran las 05:30 de la mañana,Tenn aun no quería levantarse,ella acostumbraba a quedarse unos minutos mas sintiendo el calor de las sabanas en la comodidad de su capsula durante mucho tiempo no podría hacerlo debía apresurarse,llegar tarde igualaba a un castigo.  
Al abrir su capsula pudo ver a Spack ya de pie y preparándose para el día, también pudo ver a Ru de espalda ya lista para salir pero no vio a Tak al parecer ella se habia ido antes de que suene la alarma.  
Al terminar de prepararse vio que Ru y Spack ya se habían ido al comedor pronto seria hora del desayuno.  
Todos los aspirantes a invasores salieron de sus habitaciones e hicieron lo mismo,Tenn no se quedo atrás y se adelanto no quería perder tiempo en la fila, después de recibir su comida busco un lugar,se sentó sola en la ultima mesa de la esquina del comedor,pudo observar que todos los demás estudiantes se sentaban en cualquier mesa este quien este pero evitaban la mesa de Tenn ella pudo observar que en la otra esquina del comedor se encontraba Tak también sola desayunando,Tak habia escogido estar sola los demás no se le acercaban por miedo.  
Después de mucho meditarlo hizo algo que todos los comensales nunca pensaron tomo su bandeja de comida y se dirigió a la mesa de Tak.

-hola Tak-dijo mientras se sentaba ante la vista de todos ella solo la observo en silencio.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso anoche en las duchas-dijo con tranquilidad-no era mi intención-

-disculpas aceptadas-respondió fríamente Tak mientras se levantaba de la mesa Tenn la observo irse y los demás observaron la situación y esperaban lo peor para Tenn pero al ver que no le paso nada volvieron a alimentarse,se oyó el timbre que da aviso del final del desayuno y el inicio de las clases.  
Todos se levantan y dirigen a sus respectivas clases.

07:00 AM clase de combate

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban formados firmes cuando apareció el Director Amarth caminando con cuatro instructores detrás.  
El director observo a los jóvenes estudiantes y con una mirada despectiva dijo

-con que ustedes son los nuevos,no podía esperar algo peor,en mi época cuando era estudiante a los nuevos nos hacían pelear todos contra todos a muerte para ver si valíamos la pena,esos estudiantes que sobrevivieron hoy en día son oficiales temibles pero esa prueba fue descontinuada ahora perdemos el tiempo entrenando escoria. Instructores!-dio media vuelta y se marcho

- Si Director Amarth!-gritaron los cuatro uno de ellos se separaron y formaron su grupo.A pesar de que ellos cuatro portaban el titulo de instructor eran completamente diferentes entre si,uno era igual al director Amarth era igual de robusto solo que su rostro tiene mas cicatrices todos ignoraban si tenia el mismo carácter el segundo era delgado y de aspecto débil y con mirada tranquila,la tercera la única mujer de mirada seria pero hermosa y un cuerpo bien formado con músculos no muy grandes pero marcados y el ultimo instructor varón de mirada tranquila y una leve sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba a su grupo,tenia músculos pero no tanto como el primer instructor.

-Primer grupo conmigo-grito el primer instructor-Soy el instructor Korpse siganme-en ese grupo se encontraba Spack y también la U.C.I. de Tenn.

-Segundo grupo conmigo-grito el segundo instructor-Buenos días soy el Instructor Ros,vengan conmigo-los estudiantes suspiraron aliviados este instructor no parecía malo .Tenn se encontraba en este grupo junto a Ru.

-Tercer grupo-grito la Instructora mujer-Soy la Instructora Leria,siganme-su grupo se retiro junto a ella.

-Cuarto grupo conmigo-dijo calmadamente el cuarto y ultimo instructor-Soy el Instructor Gob hoy sere yo quien imparta los entrenamientos,siganme-todos lo siguieron al poco serio instructor pensando en la suerte que tenían de tenerlo a el esta vez.  
Dentro del grupo se veía que estaban empujando a alguien haciéndolo querer caer,pero este individuo permanecía firme caminando e ignorando los comentarios despectivos de sus compañeros sobre su baja estatura.

Cada grupo tomo direcciones diferentes,en el grupo que se encontraba Tenn al mando del Instructor Ros camino hasta llegar a un lugar aislado.

-Es aqui estudiantes-dijo Ros deteniéndose.-Ahora ¡COMBATAN TODOS CONTRA TODOS AHORA!

Algunos estudiantes antes de que pudieran reaccionar ante la orden ya habían sido puestos a se puso en una posición de guardia torpe e inestable y se lanzo sobre el oponente mas cercano,lanzo un golpe de puño a la cara de el,llego a golpearlo pero no le habia puesto peso a su puño por lo cual su oponente apenas sintió algo,el tomo el puño de ella,lo trajo hacia el,entro dentro de su guardia y la golpeo con su codo.  
Tenn cayo al suelo con su mejilla palpitante y las paredes internas de su boca lastimadas al ser aplastadas con el codo y sus propios dientes,estuvo a punto de levantarse para seguir peleando pero vomito su desayuno al ser su squeddly spooch aplastado,habian saltado sobre su espalda.  
Sintió que su único sistema de órganos estaba por salir de su boca,no podía respirar,la saliva inundaba su boca por mas que escupiera, veía borrosa la situación no podía diferenciar los gritos de dolor de ese campo de batalla,no podía gritar de dolor.  
No podía ver a sus enemigos,no podía escuchar los gritos de guerra,de dolor y de clemencia,no podía sentir su cuerpo,ni sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca,casi no sentía su vida.

- Alto!-Grito Ros,todos los estudiantes se detuvieron y lo miraron.

-Levanten a sus compañeros caídos y recustenlos cómodos sobre el suelo-todos se miraron entre si confundidos.

- Obedezcan!-Grito Ros su expresión habia cambiado de una tranquila a una seria ,los estudiantes hicieron caso.

-siéntense y descansen-se sentaron sobre el suelo mientras su respiración volvía al ritmo normal y frotaban las partes de cuerpo heridas.

-Lo hicieron bien todos,nunca se sabe cuando serán atacados,vi que varios tardaron en reaccionar ante mi orden,que no vuelva a suceder,sus PAKS deben estar curandolos ahora tienen 5 minutos de descanso-La gran mayoría se rescosto sobre el suelo para estar mas cómodo en el suelo se encontraba Tenn llorando pero no por el dolor que aun sentía,lloraba por su debilidad.

Fin del Capitulo 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Debo hacerme mas fuerte.

Suspiros,gemidos de dolor,heridas que derraman sangre,algunas laceraciones y huesos rotos los estudiantes a Invasores recostados en el suelo respiraban mientras se recuperaban.

-Todos de pie vamos a comenzar la practica-ordeno el instructor, los cadetes obedecieron al instante,ya no pensaban que Ros no fuera estricto.  
Tenn ya había secado sus lagrimas no podía permitirse ser observada por alguien en ese estado,aunque si alguien la hubiera visto a este no le habría importado.

-Todos comiencen a trotar-Dijo Ros señalando un camino que había emergido del comenzaron a trotar,los mas ansiosos y arrogantes se pusieron a la cabeza de todos para demostrar su superioridad física pero debido a su imprudencia quedaron atrás al sentirse cansados al haber usado toda su energía esto era solo un precalentamiento,Tenn se encontraba en medio de todos trotando calmadamente con la vista al frente, sintió que alguien la miraba,miro por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo y pudo observar a Ru trotando y también pudo observar su única herida visible su ojo derecho desorbitado casi caído por cada paso que daba este parecía saltar de su cuenca.  
Tenn volvió a mirar al frente por la única que debía preocuparse era por ella misma.10 minutos trotando después su instructor dio la orden de que se detuvieran.

-Ahora presten atención les voy a enseñar a respirar-todos lo miraron extrañados, enseñarles a respirar?-inhalen durante 5 segundos,conserven el aire y exhalen-los que se encontraban al frente hicieron los ejercicios de respiración a diferencia de lo que se encontraban mas atrás fuera de la vista del instructor no hicieron nada , creían que ese ejercicio era inútil.

-Alto! estiren sus músculos de su cuello y sus cinturas-Ros puso sus manos sobre sus cinturas y empezó a moverlas en círculos los estudiantes miraron creyendo que era un ejercicio ridículo e inútil solo los que estaban a la vista del instructor los hicieron por temor a un reto o castigo.

-todos al suelo boca arriba,hagan abdominales hasta que yo diga basta-ya habían comenzado a hacer las primeras 30 cuando varios se agotaron,los músculos de su abdomen estaban paralizados por el esfuerzo.

-ven lo importante que es respirar y estirar músculos mis pequeños smeets-se burlo de los abdominales hicieron flexiones de brazos y varios ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos.

-Descanso-la palabra mas esperada por todos-aunque la principal misión del invasor sea la infiltración y recopilación de datos tal vez haya situaciones en las que tengan que defenderse usando solo su cuerpo-justifico con estas palabras los ejercicios "inútiles".

cansados por la pelea y los ejercicios los cadetes se sientan en el suelo,Tenn se recuesta estaba muy cansada pero no agotada nunca había entrenado de esa forma,desde que empezó la clase había pasado apenas una hora, que seguiría ahora? pensaba.

-suficiente ahora hagan pareja con la persona mas próxima que tengan-Todos hicieron caso y formaron pareja a excepción de Tenn que todos la evitaban.

-parece que sobra alguien,venga conmigo cadete-dijo Ros a Tenn esta obedeció todos observaban a la recién formada pareja.

-enfréntense y abran las piernas en posición de jinete-el instructor se enfrento a Tenn y abrió las piernas como si estuviera montando un caballo-esta posición les dará estabilidad, enfréntense de esa forma-todos copiaron esa posición.

-ahora ven los lados internos de sus brazos-dijo señalando los propios con su dedo deben golpear los de su compañero y este los suyos,cadete copieme-

-Si Señor-Tenn extendió sus brazos hacia adelante un poco temerosa,el instructor golpeo su antebrazo Tenn solo recibió el golpe torpemente pero se corrigió y empezó a hacerlo bien.

-de esa forma quiero que lo hagan-los estudiantes observaron y obedecieron,Tenn continuo golpeando hasta que comenzó a dolerle por la continuidad de golpes y bajo la intensidad de los suyos.

-no baje la intensidad "cadete"-dijo seriamente a Tenn ella volvió a dar los golpes con mas fuerza.5 minutos después.

-alto!aflojen sus brazos-antes de que terminara de hablar todos ya se encontraban sobándose los brazos,esos golpes no hizo que le salieran músculos sino moretones ,si ellos se quejaban imaginen a Tenn le dolía al solo tocarlos.

-desplieguen sus extremidades mecánicas-se pudo escuchar como salían esas patas en forma de agujas de los PAKS de todos.

-haremos un combate de contacto leve utilizando solo las piernas y las extremidades,comiencen-todas las parejas del lugar comenzaron sus combates,bloqueando y dando golpes simples.  
Tenn ponía esfuerzo pero su instructor no bloqueaba los ataques solo los esquivaba el no lo hacia por arrogante,sus años de experiencia le dieron esa agilidad y lanzo un golpe con la punta de su extremidad al ojo de Ros,pero no calculo bien la distancia,ese golpe seria instructor rápidamente dio una patada circular golpeando esa extremidad,alzo la suya y la dirigió al ojo de Tenn deteniéndose a unos centímetros de perforar su ojo.

-Alto! con eso finalizamos la primer clase de hoy, retírense-ordeno cadetes no podían estar mas agradecidos ,el se dio la vuelta y camino en sentido contrario Tenn lo observo alejarse y se acerco a el.

-Instructor Ros-

- Que quiere cadete?-

-yo,yo quería pedirle disculpas por ese golpe.

-no tiene por que disculparse cadete,aunque haya sido una practica cuando los irkens combatimos es para matar o morir.Y si usted me hubiera siquiera tocado la cara no podría llamarme instructor pero estaría complacido de que uno de mis alumnos logre superarme algún día. Y yo creo que usted tal vez sea ese retírese no llegue tarde a su siguiente clase.

-si señor-dijo Tenn firme y dando un saludo comentario le había levantado el animo y mas importante aun su moral.

Mientras Tenn se alejaba el Instructor de Combate Ros observo un pequeño moretón en su brazo izquierdo.

Fin del capitulo 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Mi Segundo Primer Día (parte 1)

Otra día en Los Cuarteles del Ejercito Meeekcroviano,el amanecer golpeaba los ojos de los jóvenes estudiantes diciéndoles que otro arduo dia de entrenamientos y estudios les alarma suena por todas las habitaciones indicando el comienzo del dia.  
En la habitación compartida por Tenn y sus nuevas "amigas",estas ya se encontraban despiertas y se dirigían al comedor a desayunar,una bebida caliente agridulce y unas galletas fue lo que Tenn había escogido,las demás escogieron diferentes alimentos.

-He visto nuestro itinerario de hoy-dijo Zuri-hoy tendremos clases de combate,luego de análisis de tegnologia Irken,medicina y clases de música.

- Como consiguieron esa tegnologia?-pregunto de forma curiosa Tenn.

-No lo se-

No importa, también tendremos clases de música?-respondió Tenn.

-Es solo para mantener el espíritu de lucha meekcroviano,aunque no es una clase obligatoria-respondió Davya.

-Yo no pienso asistir a esa clase es una perdida de tiempo-comento Jen.

Las cuatro pasaron la hora del desayuno tranquilamente hablando hasta que sonó el otro timbre indicando el final de este y el comienzo de clases.  
Todos los cadetes se dirigieron a sus correspondientes clases,Tenn y las demás habían salido al exterior donde se podía apreciar a alumnos que ya se encontraban ejercitándose ,dos hombres se acercaron al grupo de cadetes novatos.

-Buenos Días cadetes-

- Buenos días señor!-saludando militarmente.

-Soy el Maestro Yadus y el es el profesor Calu,y les enseñare el camino del guerrero-algunos cadetes no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar esto.

-Ustedes 9 los vi reírse,hagan 50 flexiones de brazos pero sosteniéndose con los dedos-Dijo el maestro,los meekcrovianos lo miraron dudosos pero la mirada del maestro era serena y disciplinada y daba mas miedo de esa forma.

-Un guerrero debe ser respetuoso,humilde,solidario y honorable,cualquier idiota puede golpear y patear,en mis clases aprenderemos filosofía,historia de nuestro arte marcial,puntos vitales,pero para estos deberán conocer sus propios cuerpos y superar sus limitaciones para avanzar.

-Profesor que hagan unos precalentamientos antes de dar inicio a la clase

-Si Maestro-respondió el maestro se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cerro los ojos e inicio su meditación el maestro era un hombre de mediana estatura,adulto,con el cabello blanco,y el correr de los años marcado en su rostro.  
El profesor era joven y mas alto que su maestro,musculoso,y de mirada dura y exigente.

-trotando-ordeno,todos obedecieron-troten levantando las rodillas arriba-los cadetes las levantaban pero no lo suficientemente alto.

-Troten hacia atrás de espaldas-golpeándose y chocándose obedecieron,algunos cayeron al piso y sus compañeros los esquivaban.  
- si alguien cae pásenlo por encima!-Tenn hacia los ejercicios sin ningún problema,a Jen no le eran tan sencillos pero pudo hacerlos a diferencia de Zuri,Davya y los demás.

-trote normal-2 minutos despues-caminen y respiren-ordeno.

-ahora estiren los músculos de sus piernas,caderas y cuellos-el profesor también estiro

-acuéstense boca arriba y hagan abdominales hasta que yo crea que sea suficiente-5 minutos despues-descansen-los cadetes descansaban los músculos de sus addomenes,la respiración se normalizaba,los músculos se relajaban y el dolor desaparecía pero volvió a aparecer al sentir una bota pisar sus abdómenes,el profesor empezó a caminar sobre los abdómenes de los cadetes.

- De pie y formados!-El Maestro Yadus termino su meditación y se dirigió al recién formado grupo,observo a los cadetes cansados y dijo.

-Posición de patada-el maestro flexiono su pierna izquierda hacia delante y estiro la otra hacia atrás No creo que lo noten pero en esta postura el peso de su cuerpo se concentra 70% en su pierna izquierda y 30% en la derecha,su pierna derecha pateara mas rápido y con mas fuerza si tiene menos peso,su pierna izquierda les da estabilidad,observen-el Maestro lanzo una patada con la pierna que tenia atrás.

-Profesor-

- Si Maestro!-el profesor se coloco frente al Maestro en la misma posición.

-Esta patada va hacia el estomago-al terminar de hablar pateo el estomago del profesor.

- guofh!-gimió al recibir el golpe.

-ahora patee usted-el profesor ignoro la falta de aire que tenia y pateo de la misma forma,su juventud le dio mas fuerza y velocidad a su patada pero cuando esta impacto el Maestro no se inmuto.

-De esa forma hay que patear-dijo masajeando con los dedos el estomago del profesor,haciendo que este recobrabra un poco el aire,los estudiantes miraron sorprendidos todo lo acontecido.

-uno!,dos!,tres!-Y el Maestro contó hasta 50 patadas.A las primeras 20 muchos ya no podían levantar su pierna como si tuvieran grilletes en los pies.

- Cambio de pierna!-El Maestro cambio la pierna derecha hacia atrás y la izquierda hacia adelante,los practicantes intentaron copiar el movimiento,algunos lo lograron otros se tropezaron con sus propios pies.

-flexiones de brazos apoyándose sobre los puños,todos ahora!-el castigo impuesto a todos por el error de algunos solo genero enojo y hasta odio hacia los compañeros y al maestro,Tenn se reía en silencio de los novatos en su mente,la incomprensión de ellos se notaba,el profesor Calu también hacia las flexiones.  
Una vez terminado el castigo volvieron a la posición de patada y el Maestro contó 50 patadas.

-hacia delante, atención-volvieron a la posición estática.

-brazos a 90 grados-El Maestro levanto los brazos formando un angulo recto de 90 en cada brazo todos lo copiaron.

-Puño recto al pecho-el hizo la demostración de este,bajaba un brazo y golpeaba mientras el otro permanecía elevado,el puño regresaba y elevaba su brazo mientras el otro puño golpeaba y volvía a subir así sucesivamente.

-sale primero brazo izquierdo-

-uno!,dos!,tres!-solo contó 40,20 de cada brazo y los brazos fatigados de los cadetes empezaron a bajar debido al dolor que sentían.

- no bajen los brazos a menos que quieran que los azote!-dijo enseñando su mano,fastidiados y algunos asustados levantaron los brazos.

Las 2 horas de clase pasaron rápido.

-Alto,respiren y aflojen los hombros,el ejercicio que acabamos de hacer fortalecerá sus brazos .En las clases también aprenderán por supuesto combate con armas,con manos vacías y combates de uno o mas adversarios y también defensa personal,pueden retirarse.

-firmes,saludo-dijo el profesor,los cadetes obedecen y observan al Maestro y al cadetes se dispersaron aun tenían 20 minutos antes de la siguiente clase,Jen se acerco a Tenn.

-Se ve que naciste para esto Tenn-hablo con la voz cansada-te estuve observando-

- A ti te costo esto?-le dijo Tenn.

-si,pero lo haré mejor la próxima vez y te superare-respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Davya y Zuri se acercaron.

-agradezcan a Zuri ella fue una de las que se equivocaron e hizo que nos castigaran-dijo en broma.

-no fui la única que se equivoco, y como quiere ese anciano que solo copiemos lo que hace?-

-No puede enseñarnos a todos uno por uno.Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no lo aprenderías en la primer clase-comento Tenn.

-Aun tenemos 15 minutos vamos a ducharnos no voy a entrar a clase apestando a sudor-

Las 4 se dirigieron a las duchas,se lavaron y llegaron justo a tiempo a la siguiente al laboratorio, había mesas rectangulares,bancos debajo de estas y diversos instrumentos sobre ella,las cuatro se sentaron esperando al profesor y el inicio de clase.  
El salón se fue llenando de alumnos y las mesas se fueron ocupando,el profesor finalmente llega y se presenta.

-Buenos días cadetes,soy el Profesor Raisis-Tenn se sorprendió al verlo era un Vortiano,los Vortianos aparte de tener el sillón mas cómodo del universo son los que diseñan y fabrican la mayor parte de tegnologia militar irken.

-(deberé reportar esto a mis altos...oh mierda no me he reportado con ellos desde que aterrice)-pensó Tenn un poco asustada.

-como sabrán mi planeta natal,Vort tiene un tratado con el Imperio Irken para que le demos tegnologia militar a cambio de que no incluyan Vort en su campaña de conquista,yo estoy en contra de ese cobarde tratado,el gobierno Vortiano solo se interesa en proteger su propio trasero,me fui de ese planeta y me radique aquí poseo los mismos conocimientos que los mejores científicos Vortianos y les enseñare el manejo,sabotaje y destrucción de maquinaria bélica irken- El profesor Raisis saca un control y aprieta un botón de su mesa salen una pistola,una unidad UCI y un PAK en cambio de las mesas de los estudiantes solo salio la pistola,Tenn se sorprendió al ver estos objetos,la UCI era una versión antigua y descontinuada,tenia boca y le faltaba su cintura cilíndrica (NOTA:ES LA VERSIÓN DE GIR).Y se pregunto de donde consiguió el PAK.

-Como pueden ver tenemos tres objetos de procedencia Irken-la puerta se abre y entra un alumno con heridas en el rostro.  
Ya estoy al tanto de la situación alumno, siéntense-señalo la mesa mas cercana en la cual se encontraba Tenn y sus compañeras,Tenn ya conocía al muchacho,era quien había secuestrado,diseccionado y visto en la pista de obstáculos el tomo asiento y presto atención a la clase.

-como decía tenemos tres objetos de procedencia Irken,una pistola de rayos láser TC-1000 de ultima generación arma de mano principal de la infantería Irken tiene munición infinita pero tiende a sobrecargarse si se utiliza por mas de tres horas,puede accionarse como granada también,con un radio de alcance de 5 para su primer dia-El profesor Raisis tomo su pistola y la desarmo rápidamente frente a todos.  
-observen las celdas de poder,el cañón y el sistema de enfriamiento,ahora intenten desarmarla-siguieron las ordenes de su profesor,esa tarea parecía sencilla los equipos de una forma u otra intentaron hacerlo.  
Tenn por supuesto ya tenia todos los conocimientos de esa arma y pero actuó de forma torpe con esta tarea.

-creo que el cañón se desarma primero-dijo Zuri a Tenn.

-no,creo que hay que abrir el sistema de enfriamiento primero y-hablo Davya pero fue interrumpida por Jen.

-el cañón recubre la parte superior de la pistola deberíamos sacarlo primero,las cuatro comenzaron a discutir sobre que parte empezar,el profesor había hecho la demostración demasiado rápido para sus ojos.

-el cañón debe ser deslizado pero primero deben destrabarlo-dijo el meekcroviano herido.

-como desarmamos el cañón-pregunto Zuri.

-el cañón no se desarma se desliza-dijo sin mirarla-la traba sirve para que no se caiga mientras disparas-dijo tomando la pistola de sus manos tocando las de Zuri y retirando el cañón -ahora podemos ver las celdas de poder,esta es la parte mas complicada por que un mal movimiento podría hacerla...-El joven no pudo terminar su frase ya que se escucho una leve explosión unas mesas atrás.

- creyeron que eran replicas?, están cargadas pero modificadas para que la explosión no fuera mortal-dijo Raisis al equipo con las caras negras,sin heridas claro.

-estallar-concluyo el-tomo con sus dedos una de las tres celdas y la coloco en la mesa con cuidado e hizo lo mismo con las otras tres.

- Y ahora?-pregunto Tenn.

- Si que va ahora?-pregunto Jen un poco molesta por la indiferencia de este.

-ya no corre peligro de que explote,no hay nada mas que hacer-

-y el sistema de enfriamiento-le cuestiono Jen con la misma actitud.

-...no lo se-deposito el arma sobre la mesa y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos,con la mirada perdida e ignoro a sus compañeras.  
Ellas examinaron su trabajo para ver si podían seguir avanzando,ninguna pudo.

-(es obvio que ninguna podría porque...)-pensó Tenn antes de poner atención al llamado del profesor.

-Termino el tiempo gente,dejen las armas sobre la mesa-Raisis camino entre las mesas observando el trabajo,algunos no habían podido desarmar ni una parte,otros llegaron a hacerlo pero dañando la pistola haciéndola inutilizable.

-Me decepcionan alumnos veo que ninguno tiene la capacidad para desmantelar un juguete así-Tenn cambio su expresión por una de enojo al menospreciar el arma.

-Se ve que ellos 5 no son tan tontos como ustedes-señalándolos y tomando su pistola.

- porque el sistema de enfriamiento no esta desarmado?-pregunto mirándolos.

-por que no puede ser desarmado,profesor-respondió el único varón del grupo.

-exacto,toda el arma es un sistema de enfriamiento,lo único extraible son el cañón y las celdas de poder,se ve que es un buen observador,como se llama alumno?-

-Me llamo Dazen,profesor Raisis.

El profesor dio unas explicaciones sobre la pistola,Tenn lo ignoro y dirigió su mirada a Dazen,por supuesto el no recordaba nada de lo que ella le había hecho,las heridas que llevaba le indicaban que fueron varias personas quienes se las hicieron,se pregunto cual habría sido el motivo,pero no debía preocuparse por el,a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía le recordaba a alguien

-Ahora prosigamos con algo mas avanzado,vean a mi lado a la Unidad de Captura de Información abreviado UCI,los Vortianos fueron quienes las crearon hace tiempo,en un principio como su nombre lo indica fueron hechas solo para recopilar información con propósitos de investigación de planetas inhabitados para su colonización.  
Pero años atrás antes de que ustedes nacieran cuando el recién formado Imperio Irken empezó su campaña de conquista,por entonces el planeta Vort era un planeta pacifico,sin ejercito ni ningún modo de defensa contra una amenaza externa pero nuestro nivel de industrias y maquinarias y por sobre todo tegnologia se encontraba por encima de otros mundos,cuando los irkens pusieron sus ojos sobre Vort,los cobardes del gobierno los convencieron que serian de utilidad si se aliaban,Vort les aportaría tegnologia militar,armas,maquinarias, vehículos de combate,etc.A cambio de que Vort pasara a ser un planeta que no estuviera en sus planos de conquista.  
La escoria Irken observo a las unidades UCI se enteraron de sus capacidades y exigieron que les diéramos los datos del proceso de construcción desde entonces ellos tienen en sus manos la fabricación de ellas y sus propósitos de investigación pacifica pasaron a ser hostiles,los irkens les agregaron habilidades de combate,arsenal bélico de bajo calibre y de destrucción masiva.  
Ahora recopilan información de planetas para su invasión-

Todos habían escuchado atentamente la explicación de los orígenes de las UCI y sus propósitos,inclusive Tenn que ignoraba eso,pensó que eran de origen irken.

-( Porque Mis Altos están interesados en Vort no es mejor que sean aliados?)-pensó Tenn.

-Ahora procederé a enseñarles-dicho esto Raisis encendió a la única unidad UCI esta se puso de pie con sus ojos celeste cyan.

-UCI preséntese-

-Si Amo,unidad UCI #2678990010 presentándose-esta sorprendía a los alumnos cuando esta abría su boca para hablar,llamaba mucho la atención.

-Esta es una unidad irken descontinuada capturada,fue modificada y no conozco los detalles de como la capturaron o como llego aquí-Dijo Raisis.-UCI despliega todo tu arsenal-

-Si Amo-abrió su cabeza y desplegó dos lanzadores de cohetes,rayos lasers y demá que todos por instinto bajaran la cabeza.

-jaja,descuiden no les hará daño a menos que yo lo ordene-

-Guarda tus armas UCI-

-Si Amo-de la misma forma de que estás salieron volvieron a guardarse dentro de su cabeza.

-La energía de las UCI puede llegar a durar mas de 500 años,cuando llegue su momento deberá recargar su batería rápidamente de lo contrario esta se volverá inestable y dejara de funcionar,se nos esta acabando el tiempo así que pasare a explicar el siguiente objeto-apago a la UCI y se dirigió al PAK.

-Esto se llama PAK y es un dispositivo que se inserta en la espina dorsal del irken,contiene la personalidad del irken y sus características.  
También posee todo el conocimiento del irken ,y gran cantidad de armas y un sistemas de resucitacion en caso de que el irken reciba un daño que lo deje al borde de la muerte, también tiene un factor curativo que recupera las heridas gradualmente.  
El trabajo del irken esta codificado dentro de la programación del PAK,aunque la mayoría de los irkens están en la milicia, también hay otras áreas como medicina,ingenieros,cocineros, en fin el PAK define quien es y que función cumple sirviendo al Imperio.  
Se ha comprobado que cuando el PAK es destruido o retirado del irken portador este muere a los 10 minutos por una causa que desconocemos-La clase escucha la interesante explicación del profesor.

-Con esto terminamos la clase por hoy pueden retirarse-Raisis se sentó en su mesa mientras ordenaba sus cosas,mientras todos se marchaban Tenn observo el PAK apagado de algún irken de seguro debía permanecer a algún soldado caído en alguna batalla,Tenn sintio lastima por el pero luego sintio enojo al ser ese PAK estudiado por manos enemigas.

-(A un enemigo no se le debe nada y ellos no nos deben nada a nosotros)-pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Fin del Capitulo 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Mi Segundo Día (parte 2)**

El estruendoso ruido de el timbre que anuncia el final de clase es escuchado por cada persona que se encontrara dentro.  
Mientras todos se iban del salón Dazen se adelanta de Tenn y sus compañeras y sin siquiera despedirse de ellas sale por la puerta,ellas lo observan salir.

-Que amable es-dijo Davya.

-Se cree mejor que nosotras-le respondió Jen.

- Vieron su rostro? esas heridas no fueron de pelea fueron de una paliza,puedo darme cuenta de eso-Dijo Tenn.

-tu crees,bah tampoco me sorprendería si fuera así y tampoco me interesa-hablo Jen con seriedad-vamos a comer-

Todas se dirigieron a la cafetería a almorzar,una vez en la mesa con la comida servida.

-La próxima clase sera de medicina en eso si que soy buena-Dijo Zuri confiada.

- sabes de primeros auxilios?-preguntaron

-si eso y mucho mas-dijo sonriendo-acomodar huesos,como cerrar heridas y conozco un poco de instrumental quirúrgico.

- Como sabes eso?-pregunto Tenn.

-Mi madre es enfermera y me enseño todo lo que sabe-

- Ella podía enseñarte esas cosas?-pregunto Tenn.

-No estoy ejerciendo así que no hay problema que sepa eso,aunque nunca use mis conocimientos para sanar a alguien-

- Porque?-Volvió a preguntar.

-primero es ilegal,y segundo prefiero dejárselo a un profesional-

-Comprendo-Termino de hablar Tenn.-En cambio yo no se nada-

-no tienes porque saberlo-dijo Jen.- y como es que no sabes que eso era ilegal?

-eehh es que...-Tenn buscaba en su cerebro una respuesta rápida que la sacara de esta situación.

-Se ve que ustedes la gente de las zonas rurales no conocen las leyes-dijo sonriendo Davya.

-Si es verdad,aunque nunca me moleste en aprenderlas antes de mudarme-Tenn salvo su identidad por que en su mentira ella desconocía en que la parte del planeta en el que vivía antes de mudarse era una zona rural.

- Y en que parte de la ciudad vives ahora?-pregunto Zuri.

-(mierda)-pensó,ella no encontró una respuesta no le quedo otra opción que arriesgarse.

-Vivo sola en una casa en el bosque-arriesgo todo en esta respuesta debía esperar la reacción de los demás.

-A mi también me gustaría vivir al lado de la naturaleza-respondió Zuri.

Tenn suspira aliviada por haber salido de esa incomoda situación el timbre suena y ellas se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen a su próxima durante el trayecto.

- Y que crees que nos hagan hacer,Zuri?-Pregunto Davya.

-Lo mas probable es que nos hagan sentar en grupos-

-Sentemosnos juntas de nuevo-Dijo Tenn.

Una vez llegado,entraron al salón este poseía al igual que el anterior mesas y sillas pero de metal y esterilizadas,y sobre ellas había diferente instrumental,medicinas y otras cosas desconocidas.

La profesora ya había entrado junto a los alumnos.

-Buenas tardes estudiantes,soy la Profesora Imadd empecemos la clase-Vio que todos ya estaban sentados y observo la forma en que se trataban varios grupos.

-Esperen yo voy a escoger los grupos,veamos...-Tiempo despues la profesora ya había acomodado a todos, sentó a Tenn en una mesa junto con Dazen,Jen en un grupo desconocido y a Zuri en otro junto con Davya.

-De esta forma me aseguro que no se vayan a distraer hablando con sus amiguitos,si alguien se accidenta el primer socorro es habitualmente es realizado por individuos no entrenados por eso debemos tomar conciencia entonces de la importancia de adquirir los conocimientos básicos para enfrentar situaciones de emergencia y prestar primeros auxilios con el fin de calmar el sufrimiento y salvar las vidas de las personas.  
Recuerden el que auxilia no debe ser auxiliado,es decir que no se debe poner en riesgo su vida para asistir a una persona.  
Lo primero que deben hacer es considerar el tipo de accidente,tomar las medidas para evitar riesgos adicionales y de ser necesario trasladar a la persona que necesita ayuda a un lugar seguro.  
Una vez que estén seguros,es necesario determinar que tipo de primeros auxilios requiere la persona, deberán acercarse y arrodillarse ante el para hacer un diagnostico,les haré una demostración de resucitacion algún voluntario?, nadie?  
esta bien entonces escogeré yo-dijo señalando a un estudiante varón,el se acerca a la profesora.

-Supongamos que el sujeto este herido e inconsciente y que no respira-el estudiante se tira al suelo mas bien la profesora lo tira.

-miren los movimientos torácicos o abdominales para percibir la salida del aire,si no hay aire coloquen sus manos una sobre la otra sobre el corazón del sujeto y presionen para que su corazón vuelva a latir y pongan su boca sobre la boca del sujeto y denle su aire-la profesora hizo lo dicho y empezó a dar aire.

-vuelvan a apretar el corazón y denle aire de nuevo hasta que el sujeto vuelva a respirar vez que el sujeto respira deberán seguir examinando a la victima buscando otras lesiones que podrían amenazar su vida-ella empezó a tocar el cuerpo de su estudiante.

-examinen su cabeza en busca de traumatismos,su cuello en caso de fracturas o cortes, tórax,abdomen y extremidades en busca de heridas-

-y recuerden en caso de que haya varias victimas,es necesario que hagan una evaluación rápida con el fin de decidir a quien priorizar la ayuda,en primer lugar atender a quienes tienen paros respiratorios,hemorragias o a los que presenten fracturas expuestas,heridas graves o quemaduras importantes.  
Y siempre tengan en cuenta que la victima que mas grita no es siempre la mas comprometida,ponganse de a dos con un compañero y realicen el mismo ejercicio-

Algunos se recostaron sobre el suelo y otros se arrodillaron cerca de ellos e hicieron lo mismo que la profesora,colocan las manos sobre los corazones y presionan,colocan sus labios sobre los del compañero,esto ultimo lo hacían sin ningún tipo de pudor ya que los meekcrovianos no sabían lo que significaba tocar los labios de otros con los propios,no sentían nada al "besarse".  
Tenn había observado la clase y no conocía ese forma de resucitacion, debía ser por que el PAK se encargaba de eso,aprender esto tal vez le seria de utilidad,se recostó esperando a que alguien se acercara e hiciera el ejercicio, Dazen fue el único que quedo solo,se acerco a Tenn y comenzó a presionar su pecho y por alguna razón que ella desconocía se estremeció,cada vez que apretaba su pecho y su respiración se agitaba.  
Cuando Dazen saco sus manos,Tenn quedo pensando en lo que había sentido,pero olvido eso cuando sintio de nuevo ese estremecimiento cuando el poso sus labios encima de los de ella,sus mejillas verdes se tornaron purpuras pero nadie podía notarlo debido a su disfraz el continuo haciendo el ejercicio intercambiando el contacto de los labios con apretar el pecho de Tenn con el fin de masajear su corazón.

-( Que...es esto?)-pensó Tenn embriagándose con la extraña sensación.

-Cambien ahora de posición-dijo la profesora Imadd.

Dazen se acostó en el suelo y Tenn se levanto rápidamente aun sentía un hormigueo en el pecho,ella quería mantener las apariencias así que debía hacer lo que el le hizo a ella,coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Dazen y comenzó a presionar y dar el masaje cardíaco,Tenn noto el duro pecho de Dazen a través de sus guantes camuflados.  
llego el momento del contacto labial y Tenn bajo su rostro cerca al de Dazen y le dio aire,la misma sensación extraña invadió a Tenn,por alguna razón no quería separarse de el como si algo no la dejara,Tenn dejo de pensar,olvido en donde estaba simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

-Alumna,solo dando aire no revivirá al sujeto,presione el pecho-dijo la profesora,Tenn volvió a la realidad y comenzó a presionar el pecho de Dazen.

Nuevamente suena el timbre anunciando el final de clase,Tenn se separa y Dazen hace lo mismo,ella evita mirarlo.

-Con esto terminamos la clase,estudiantes, adiós-La profesora salio del salón rápidamente seguida por los alumnos,Tenn salio rápidamente pero Davya la alcanzo.

-A donde vas Tenn, espéranos-

-perdon, pensé que ya habían salido-Al grupo se incorporo Zuri y Jen.

- Que harán?-pregunto Davya.

-Ahora tenemos música,yo no voy a asistir-comento Jen.

-no es necesario que lo digas-le respondió su hermana.-yo si voy a ir,alguien quiere venir conmigo?-invito.

-Voy yo,solo para conocer,si me gusta tal vez me quede-respondió Zuri.

-No gracias-dijo Tenn.

- Y que harán ustedes dos?-pregunto Zuri.

-Yo voy a ir a dormir-Dijo Jen.-estoy un poco cansada-

-Yo no se,creo que voy a dar una vuelta por ahí-respondió Tenn.

-De acuerdo nos veremos para cenar-Dijo Davya,se despidieron y tomaron diferentes direcciones.

Cuando Tenn estuvo fuera de la vista de sus compañeras.

-creí que nunca se irían-camino hacia un lugar aislado y se escondió.

-UCI-llamo por su comunicador a su sirviente robot.

-Si señora-sonó por el comunicador.

- puedes venir conmigo?, estas haciendo algo?-

-esta por empezar la clase de matemáticas,aunque si quiere puedo escapar-

-no seas imprudente,debemos mantener las apariencias-

-si señora,lo siento señora-

-ire a investigar por mi cuenta,cuando termine tu clase rastrea mi comunicador y dirígete hacia el sitio donde se encuentre-

-si señora-Tenn corto la comunicacion y salio de su escondite.

-(he perdido demasiado tiempo y no he logrado ningún avance importante,debo comunicarme con los Altos y comunicarles mi situación y darles la información que tengo,me quedan sitios por investigar,debo saber como pueden ser obtenidos los poderes mentales meekcrovianos.  
Las nativas a las que tengo por "amigas" no parecen saber nada de utilidad al menos por ahora,no se como se reproducen,no se sus debilidades,no se quienes son sus lideres. Hay tanto información vital para la conquista y yo no la poseo!)-pensó Tenn mientras caminaba.

Toco con la punta de su mano sus labios y recordó ese contacto que tubo con los labios de Dazen,toco su pecho y recordó como el la toco.  
-(porque sera que tengo estas sensaciones extrañas cuando ese nativo me toco es diferente al asco o a la repulsión que los irkens sentimos por las demás especies que habitan nuestro universo.)-pensó confundida sobre lo sucedido.

Activo un dispositivo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibida,el primer lugar que investigaría seria del Cuartel seria el Edificio de Oficiales,prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera oficial.  
Ingreso sin hacer ruido aunque no hubiera nadie en la el edificio así que no sabia donde ir,tomo cualquier dirección e hizo un descubrimiento desagradable,al igual que las puertas del hospital estas debían ser abiertas telequineticamente.

-(No creo que tenga tanta suerte de que alguien las habrá por mi ahora)-pensó mirando si alguien se acercaba, podría abrirlas con las extremidades mecánicas que también eran invisibles,pero seria una perdida de tiempo viendo la infinita cantidad de puertas que la rodeaban.

-(buscare que alguien las abra por mi)-empezó a caminar buscando a algún oficial ,ella camino por un rato sin encontrar a nadie,Tenn estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión y marcharse.

-cof,cof-se oyó toser a alguien,Tenn se giro hacia el ruido y vio a un oficial de bajo rango caminando hacia ella,se pego a la pared para que el no chocara con ella.  
El oficial paso de largo sin saber que ella se encontraba ahi,Tenn lo siguio y entraria junto a el a cualquier lugar.

El oficial se detuvo,toco su sien y se mantuvo en esa posicion unos segundos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde habia venido,despues de doblar en varios pasillos abrió telequineticamente una puerta,Tenn lo siguió de cerca y entro con el.  
La habitación al parecer era un vestidor,el oficial se dirigió a su locker,lo abrió y saco un aparato pequeño de funcionamiento desconocido para Tenn ,el volvio a salir del vestidor ignorando que Tenn lo seguía abrió y entro a otra puerta,Tenn entro y vio el arsenal de armas de bajo calibre que había ahí.  
Los oficiales podían portar ese tipo de armas dentro de los cuarteles,pero muchos optaban por guardarlas en esa habitación por una cuestión de moral que de seguridad,es decir que no creían en la violencia para resolver un problema.  
Salio de esa habitación junto a Tenn que observo todo lo que había hecho.

(- Que tendrá planeado hacer?-) pensó Tenn.

El oficial entro a otra habitación, había computadoras y bibliotecas informáticas,el se sentó y encendió una de las computadoras y empezó a buscar algo al parecer.  
Tenn aprovecho la oportunidad y busco información en otra computadora alejada del oficial,aun invisible Tenn se sentó y la encendió esta no hizo ningún ruido,Tenn comenzó a indagar.

-(Historia del Cuartel General de Defensa de Meekcrov,nuestros propósitos,Jerarquizacion, áreas)-Tenn estaba leyendo los nombres de los primeros archivos que vio,no poseía mucho tiempo así que busco información mas relevante,los archivos que vio le llamaban la atención pero no los considero importantes.

-(Civiles y Ciudadanos)-El titulo le llamo mucho la atención,lo selecciono y comenzó a leerlo.

-(Civiles y Ciudadanos,se establece que en el planeta Meekcrov la sociedad sera dividida entre civiles y ciudadanos como castigo por el levantamiento en armas cometido hace siglos y el cual no debe ser Meekcroviano sera un civil al nacer sin importar si sus progenitores o sus tutores sean ciudadanos o si su estatus y posición en nuestra sociedad sean de importancia.  
Solo tendrán una educación básica y se les asignara un oficio en el cual sus habilidades demuestren que sea capaz de cumplirlo,las mujeres civiles podrán acceder a la inseminación artificial si sus organismos muestran ser capaces de soportarlos,de ser así la vida de ella y sus decisiones pasaran a ser parte de las autoridades del hospital en cuestión el cónyuge y padre del vástago dará el esperma a las autoridades del hospital,una vez que el nacimiento del vástago se realice se le sera entregado a los padres sustitutos una vez terminados los cuidados del hospital.  
El padre biológico jamas y bajo ningún motivo podrá ver a su vá aun lado lo escrito anteriormente las parejas civiles pueden adoptar recién nacidos y criarlos si presentan la documentación necesaria,aprueban un examen de actitud y de crianza y un sustento económico seguro-)

Tenn acababa de leer la mitad del documento y no pudo evitar recordar a la mujer que ella asistió en su parto.

-(Los ciudadanos solo podrán acceder al titulo si cumplen con el servicio militar,en caso de empezarlo y abandonarlo jamas se le otorgara otra oportunidad,una vez terminado el servicio podrán escoger entre continuar la carrera militar siendo ciudadanos y seguir ascendiendo hasta alcanzar el titulo de General del área en la modalidad que escoja el soldado ciudadano,si continúan su carrera militar se le serán facilitados alimentos,hogar y servicios médicos.  
Si el soldado ciudadano escoge no seguir en la milicia,se le dará de baja y solo sera ciudadano y quedara desligado del servicio militar de por vida,los ciudadanos pueden acceder a estudios que se encuentran fuera de alcance de civiles,estudios profesionales,no podrán practicar oficios, tendrán la posibilidad de escoger su trabajo profesional,tramites de adopción mas acelerados y facilitados,solo deberán presentar y aprobar el examen de actitud y de crianza.  
También se les otorgaran capacidades psíquicas a los ciudadanos estén o no en la milicia.-)

Tenn había terminado de leer el documento y vio las grandes diferencias del civil y los ciudadanos.

-(Conque con eso se refería Davya cuando dijo "recompensada". ¿Lo que jamas debe ser nombrado?que habrá pasado aquí para castigar su sociedad de esa forma?-) pensó Tenn mientras observaba al oficial aun sentado y viendo su computadora, también vio cuando conecto un aparato a ella.

-(Servicio Voluntario)-leyó Tenn y selecciono ese documento.

-(El soldado Meekcroviano u oficial podrá ser voluntario en los planetas que se encuentren en guerra con el Imperio Irken,una vez cumplido su voluntariado en el planeta destinado,se le sera otorgada su ciudadanía y la baja del servicio militar si es lo que desea-) leyó Tenn y pensó (junto a los poderes y todos sus beneficios de ciudadano-)Tenn siguió buscando otros documentos.

-(Rebelión)-alcanzo a leer,pero no pudo abrir el archivo porque el oficial se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta,no podía quedarse ahí corría el peligro de que notaran su ausencia,se levanto y siguió al oficial y ambos cruzaron la puerta.

Tenn dirigió la vista a un reloj que se encontraba en la pared y vio la hora,ya casi iba a terminar la clase de música seria mejor irse ,dejo de seguir al oficial y busco la salida,una vez fuera del Edificio de Oficiales,se dirigió al Edificio de Soldados,dicho de otra forma el lugar donde se daban clases y su hogar temporal.

- Señora?-Tenn se dio la vuelta y vio a su UCI camuflada de meekcroviana.

-Ya no es necesaria tu ayuda UCI,ya he investigado por mi cuenta aunque aun hay mucho mas por saber-

- Tiene ordenes para mi,señora?-

-no,si te necesito te llamare,tu solo preocúpate por asistir a clases y mantener las apariencias-

-Si señora-Dicho esto la UCI se dio la vuelta y camino por donde había venido.

Tenn camino hacia su habitación

-(Tal vez duerma un poco)-pensó.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de oficiales,dos oficiales se encontraban hablando telepaticamente.

-( Ya tienes los datos?)

-(si hice una copia de ellos)-

-( y tu arma?)-

-(con silenciador y preparada)-

-(bien,ahora vete y cumple tu misión)-el oficial que Tenn había seguido se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-(hmmpf,ya nada sera como antes)-concluyo el oficial con una mirada fría.

Fin del capitulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Conquista de Meekcrov.**

**Primero**** quería decirles que este Fic que los términos de civil y ciudadano los saque de la película "****Starship Troopers".Gracias por leer y dejen rewiews.**

******Una cosa mas,alguien dígame porque cada vez que yo quiero dejar un rewiew en otro Fic a este le faltan letras y palabras ¿hay que hacerlo de alguna manera en especial?**

**Capitulo 13: Misión y Reporte.**

Pasaron días desde el ingreso de la Invasora Tenn,en todas las clases aparentaba ser una principiante mas que trataba de aprender,desde su infiltración al Edificio de Oficiales no había tenido otra oportunidad de poder investigar,Los días se hicieron pasar rápidamente.

-Mañana nos darán 2 días libres-Davya aviso a sus amigas.- ¿Que harán?-

-Yo no lo se,la casa de mis padres esta muy lejos de aquí-respondió Zuri.

-Yo voy a volver a mi casa,extraño mi cama-comento Tenn pero mintiendo sobre la verdadera razón por la que quería volver.

-Yo pensaba volver a la casa de mamà junto a ti Davya-Le dijo Jen mirando a su hermana.

-Si yo también quiero verla,pero también esperaba poder salir y conocer la ciudad-

-La razón por la que nos dan el día libre a los soldados es para ver a sus familias Verdad?-respondio Jen a su hermana.

-¿Si pero también podemos divertirnos verdad?-

- ¿Y donde te quedaras? Aquí en el "aburrido" cuartel?-

-AUhh,no lo se-

-Ya se ¿podemos ir a tu casa Tenn?-se le ocurrió preguntar a Zuri.

-ehh, mi casa?-

-si ¿vives sola verdad?-

-Si es verdad,nunca había llevado a alguien desde que llegue a la ciudad-

-Esta decidido entonces,vamos a tu casa!-exclamo Davya.

-( Y ahora que hago?)-pensó Tenn.

En otro lugar,un oficial uniformado se dirigía a la Casa de Gobierno en ese momento se encontraban Dignatarios de otros planetas,algo en común que tenían ellos era que estaban en guerra con el Imperio Irken.

- ¡Ustedes aun no se han unido a la lucha!-Grito un extraterrestre alto,delgado y con apariencia de grillo.

- ¡No tenemos un ejercito en condiciones adecuadas para el combate!-Contesto un Meekcroviano.

-No hay porque levantar la voz-Hablo un extraterrestre enano.

-Las cuestiones son estas,el ejercito Meekcroviano no posee un ejercito adecuado para la batalla,tenemos una natalidad baja,una economía inestable porque los principales planetas con los que comerciábamos están bajo el régimen Irken o se convirtieron en sus cobardes aliados.-Hablo el Meekcroviano.

-Lo que no tienes son soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por tu planeta-

- ¿Como te atreves a decir eso?!-

- ¡es la verdad!-grito-la única razón por la que se enrolan y cumplen el servicio es porque solo les interesa la ciudadanía y los beneficios que vienen con ella,un civil es un paria aquí. Y usted lo sabe-

El Meekcroviano permaneció en silencio al escuchar la cruda verdad que el también sabia pero que se negaba a aceptar.

- No ha considerado quitar ese titulo que divide a su sociedad en dos?-pregunto una mujer que llevaba una capucha que oscurecía su rostro del cual solo podían verse sus ojos celestes.

-Hubo propuestas,pero no seria fácil, habrá gente que se opondrá-

-Ciudadanos-

-Si,pero también los civiles,el Ciudadano es el titulo por lo que los jóvenes se esfuerzan para poder conseguir serlo-

-Si ustedes no hubieran hecho...-hablo otro dignatario pero fue interrumpido.

- No lo menciones!-grito el meekcroviano exaltado- eso no debe ser mencionado por ti ni por nadie!-el dignatario guardo silencio.

-No podemos unirnos a la lucha,no ahora,seguiremos enviando soldados y oficiales voluntarios a sus planetas y a otros que se encuentren en su misma situación-suspira el meekcroviano-no podemos hacer mas-

-Sabemos que la Operación Ruina Inevitable II ha comenzado pero no se han reportado aun planetas conquistados-

-Pero estamos seguros de que nuestros planetas natales están en sus planos de conquista-

-Vort nos podría proveer de armamento pero ahora es aliado de Irk-

-Oí que hay diferentes extraterrestres intentado formar una resistencia-

-No me hagas reír Una resistencia? son solo rumores,y aunque logren formarla jamas podrían enfrentar al Imperio-

-Ni siquiera nosotros podemos-Dijo otro Dignatario,todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Por eso debemos aliarnos entre nosotros y otros planetas estén o no en guerra con esa escoria,solo unidos podemos hacerles frente,nos golpearan por supuesto pero nosotros golpearemos mas fuerte-Dijo otro dignatario.

-Eso esperemos-dijo el meekcroviano y representante de su planeta.

Las puertas se abren violentamente de forma telequineticamente,un oficial del Ejercito del Cuartel de Defensa de Meekcrov camino hacia los dignatarios.

- que esto oficial?! Como se atreve a-

El representante de Meekcrov no pudo terminar su pregunta porque un disparo atravesó su cabeza matándolo al instante,los demás dignatarios observaron horrorizados la situación.  
El oficial apunto hacia ellos y disparo,sin hacer distinción de si eran hombres o mujeres, o si se lanzaban contra el o clamaban piedad,elimino a cada persona de la habitación. El Oficial escapo luego de cumplir su trabajo.

En otra parte de la ciudad,alejada del Cuartel y de la Casa de Gobierno.

-Aun nose como hicieron para convencerme de que las trajera-dijo Tenn a sus amigas de mentira mientras caminaba a su base.

- Falta mucho?-

-Ya te dije que no las primeras tres veces zuri-contesto Tenn.

-De todas formas porque vives tan alejada de la ciudad?-le pregunto Zuri.

-Porque me gusta la tranquilidad que ofrece el bosque-

- Esa es tu casa?-pregunto Davya al ver la edificación solitaria.

-si,entremos-

Una vez que entraron Tenn se dio la vuelta y despedazo a sus "amigas" eran una molestia y ya no las pensó en hacer eso pero no lo hizo.  
Las hizo entrar a la casa y ellas sentaron en un sillón.

- Y ahora que?-

-No lo se y si vamos a la ciudad?-

- acabamos de atravesarla para llegar aquí!-

-Creo que hablo por las tres al decir que estamos cansadas-

- Entonces que quieren hacer?-pregunto Tenn.

- Que tal si nos traes algo para beber?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Davya.

-Si tenemos sed por la larga caminata-dijo Zuri.

-Eres nuestra anfitriona,lo menos que puedes hacer es traernos algo para beber-critico Jen.

-Esta bien ya les traigo algo-dijo mientras caminaba a la vez que salio de la sala principal y estuvo en la cocina cambio su expresión tranquila por una homicida.

-( Esas inferiores nativas meekcrovianas! como se atreven a darme ordenes en mi propia casa las mataría de mil maneras pero no puedo darme ese lujo!)-pensó mientras servia una bebida en unos vasos.

Salio de la cocina con una bandeja con cuatro vasos y sirvió a sus molestas invitadas.

-Gracias-dijeron las tres.

-Si como sea-respondió Tenn.

-Vieron ya esta anocheciendo,debimos haber tomado una nave-

-para que si no sabes conducir-le dijo Jen a su hermana.

-ninguna de nosotras sabe conducir-aclaro Zuri.

La discusión sin sentido había comenzado,Tenn las escuchaba hablar casi a los gritos a las adolescentes meekcrovianas.

- ¿Esto es lo usualmente que hacen? ¿discutir en una casa ajena?-pregunto la invasora.

-Si y también nos golpeamos-dijo Zuri mientras tomaba una almohada del sillón y golpeaba la cabeza de Davya que después de sentir el suave impacto tomo otra almohada y contraataco.

La pelea de almohadas se desato,incluso Jen se había sumado,Tenn observaba confundida el comportamiento de ellas,se supone que ellas tres eran amigas y ahora se pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una almohada se estrello en su rostro.  
Tenn la tomo y miro a las tres,se lanzo sobre ellas y comenzó a utilizar esa almohada.  
Los gritos y risas habrían molestado a los vecinos si Tenn los tuviera unos minutos después las almohadas estaban destruidas y sus rellenos estaban esparcidos por el suelo.  
Las cuatro se sentaron en el sillón para descansar.

-Creo hah,hah,te debemos cuatro almohadas-Dijo Davya mientras respiraba agitadamente al igual que las demás.

Tenn no lo sabia pero había disfrutado esa pelea de almohadas,al principio se enojo pero cuando comenzó a golpear y recibir suaves golpes calmo su temperamento.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Jen.

-Lamentablemente no tengo nada para ofrecerles-dijo Tenn despreocupada.

- Que!¿que comeremos entonces?-

-podrías bajar a la ciudad a comprar comida-sugirio Tenn.

-No vamos a bajar a la ciudad es demasiado lejos,y estamos cansadas-hablo Zuri por las tres.

-Hagamos esto ustedes tres van a la ciudad por comida y yo me quedo limpiando los restos de almohada que ustedes despedazaron-

-Bien-dijeron las tres para poder evadir esa tarea molesta.- ¿Tu que quieres comer Tenn?-

-cualquier cosa esta bien-Las tres se fueron.

-Al fin se fueron,tardaran mucho tiempo en activa el ascensor-

-Si Ama-Se escucho una voz robotica femenina y el suelo donde ella estaba parada descendió junto a ella,mientras descendía Tenn desactivo su disfraz y se sintió liberada.

-Lo primero que haré es reportarme con mis altos,espero que no me reprendan-

Ella entro en una habitación en la cual lo único que había era una pantalla negra y los controles que la componían.

Dentro de la Inmensa.

- Recibiennndo transmicionnn del planeta Meekcrov!-anuncio un soldado a cargo de las comunicaciones.

Los Mas Altos se encontraban sentados haciendo nada.

-Tenn reportándose,Mis Altos-

- Quien eres tu?-pregunto Purple,Tenn lo miro un poco decepcionada por no ser reconocida.

-Soy la Invasora Tenn Mis Altos,destinada al planeta Meekcrov para analizar sus debilidades y dejarlo indefenso para su conquista.

-Ah eres tu, no debías reportarte una vez que aterrizaras?-la reto Red.

-Si lo se Mis Altos y pido disculpas por eso-Ella bajo la cabeza.

-De todas formas no te hubiéramos escuchado-dijo despreocupadamente Purple.

-Cállate-dijo Red,Tenn los miraba un poco sorprendida no eran los lideres temibles y disciplinados que todos creían.

- Mis Altos quieren oír mi reporte?-

-Si,habla-ordeno Red.

-Esta es la situación el planeta de por si ya esta debilitado,hubo un fenómeno atmosférico hace mucho tiempo,dicho fenómeno esterilizo a la población meekcroviana eliminando su capacidad de procrear,la natalidad infantil fue nula y no podían perpetuar su especie.  
Se dio paso a la clonacion masiva,era solo una solución temporal pero se descontinuo al haber poca diversidad genética entre los habitantes y esta no garantizaba la perpetuación de su especie.  
llevaron a cabo experimentos sobre hombres y mujeres voluntarios muchos no sobrevivieron y los que si quedaron con horribles secuelas físicas y mentales.  
Tiempo después se logro revertir la esterilidad de los machos pero no se logro ningún avance en las mujeres,se descubrió que una mujer pudo quedar embarazada naturalmente,la noticia corrio por todo el mundo,  
esta fue tratada por los mejores doctores e instalaciones medicas sin embargo el feto no logro sobrevivir a su gestación los doctores meekcrovianos practicaron una autopsia al feto y una biopsia a la mujer y descubrieron que sus organismos eran débiles y que seria imposible completar la gestación.  
Los científicos tomaron el esperma de los hombres y les hacen modificaciones para que sea introducido en la hembra,la cual su útero fue condicionado para llevar con éxito la gestación este proceso consume toda la energía vital de la hembra,cuando ocurre el parto su útero se destruye y ella muere,hubo casos en que estas sobrevivieron pero quedaron en un hospital de por vida,una vez la cría nacida se le es entregada a padres sustitutos para su crianza.-

-La incapacidad para reproducirse es la condena de cualquier especie-dijo Red.

-Así es Mi Altísimo Red,pero aun así la natalidad es baja pero lo suficiente para continuar su especie-

- Algo mas?-pregunto,Red oyó ronquidos y vio a su hermano durmiendo,le dio un codazo para despertarlo.

-Se supone que debes escuchar Purple, continué Invasora Tenn-

-Si Señor,he investigando en el Cuartel General de Defensa de Meekcrov y uno de los profesores del lugar es un Vortiano y posee conocimientos sobre tegnologia Irken manejo,sabotaje y destrucción-

-Espera que clase de tegnologia?-pregunto Red.

-Solo pude ver una pistola láser TC-1000,un PAK y una unidad UCI antigua-

- Y que hizo con ellas?-

-Nos explico el funcionamiento de la pistola láser el origen de las unidades UCI y el funcionamiento de nuestros PAK y nuestra debilidad si se retira o si se destruye-

-El PAK no puede ser destruido,es blindado-dijo Purple con arrogancia.

-Si se introduce un disparo o un objeto extraño dentro de una de las tres salidas,puede dañarse pero aun así no hay que ser descuidado-dijo Red.

- Que mas has averiguado? soldado-

-Hace siglos hubo un levantamiento en armas por parte de algún grupo desconocido,que según parece tuvo apoyo de la población en general,dicho grupo al parecer fue derrotado y desterrado pero desconozco si aun existe o si fue disuelto,no estoy segura,el gobierno de ese entonces castigo a su sociedad dividiéndola en dos,civiles y ciudadanos.

-Explícanos ambos términos-ordeno Red.

-Se ha establecido que en el planeta Meekcrov la sociedad sera dividida entre civiles y ciudadanos como castigo por el levantamiento en armas cometido hace siglos y el cual no debe ser nombrado,cada Meekcroviano sera un civil al nacer sin importar si sus progenitores o sus tutores sean ciudadanos o si su estatus y posición en su sociedad sean de importancia.  
Solo tendrán una educación básica y se les asignara un oficio en el cual sus habilidades demuestren que sea capaz de cumplirlo,las mujeres civiles podrán acceder a la inseminación artificial si sus organismos muestran ser capaces de soportarlos,de ser así la vida de ella y sus decisiones pasaran a ser parte de las autoridades del hospital en cuestión el cónyuge y padre del vástago dará el esperma a las autoridades del hospital,una vez que el nacimiento del vástago se realize se le sera entregado a los padres sustitutos una vez terminados los cuidados del hospital.  
El padre biológico jamas y bajo ningún motivo podrá ver a su vástago. Dejando aun lado lo dicho anteriormente las parejas civiles pueden adoptar recién nacidos y criarlos si presentan la documentación necesaria,aprueban un examen de actitud y de crianza y tener un sustento económico seguro.  
En cuanto a los ciudadanos solo podrán acceder al titulo si cumplen el servicio militar,en caso de empezarlo y abandonarlo jamas se le otorgara otra oportunidad,una vez terminado el servicio podrán escoger entre continuar la carrera militar siendo ciudadanos y seguir ascendiendo hasta alcanzar el titulo de General del área en la modalidad que escoja el soldado ciudadano,si continúan su carrera militar se le serán facilitados alimentos,hogar y servicios médicos.  
Si el soldado ciudadano escoge no seguir en la milicia,se le dará la baja y solo sera ciudadano y quedara desligado del servicio militar de por vida,los ciudadanos pueden acceder a estudios que se encuentran fuera de alcance de civiles,estudios profesionales,no podrán practicar oficios, tendrán la posibilidad de escoger su trabajo profesional,tramites de adopción mas acelerados y facilitados,solo deberán presentar y aprobar el examen de actitud y de crianza.  
También se les otorgaran capacidades psíquicas a los ciudadanos estén o no en la su recompensa por el servicio militar-

-Esa es información importante e interesante,prosiga Invasora Tenn-

-Si Altísimo Red-Tenn lo disimulaba pero estaba feliz de servir al Imperio y de poder hablar con los Mas Altos Todopoderosos.

-El soldado meekcroviano u oficial puede ser voluntario en los planetas que se encuentren en guerra con el Imperio,una vez cumplido su voluntariado en el planeta destinado,se le sera otorgada su ciudadanía y la baja del servicio militar si es lo que desea junto a los poderes y todos sus beneficios de ciudadano-

-Esa es toda la información relevante Mis Altos-Concluyo Tenn.

-Bien Como son los nativos del planeta?-pregunto Red.

- Son altos?-pregunto Purple.

-Se que su posición social se basa en la baja altura-

- Que has dicho?!-grito Red,Purple también se sorprendió

-Como lo han escuchado Mis Altos,los nativos de mas baja altura son los miembros mas importantes de su sociedad aunque no he visto a ninguno,creo que ellos son los que manejan el planeta-

-Información recibida Invasora Tenn quiere agregar algo mas?-pregunto Red.

-No Mis Altos,pero si me lo permiten quisiera yo hacerles una pregunta si no es mucho pedir-pregunto Tenn tímidamente.

-Nos has dado información de mucha importancia,te concederé una "recompensa"-dijo Red con una sonrisa.

Tenn quería hacer una pregunta sobre un amigo de ella pero podría ser interpretado por sus lideres como una debilidad.

- Ya ha caído un planeta ante el Imperio Irken?-

-Por supuesto,ha sido el primero de nuestra mas reciente adquisición,el planeta Blorch hogar de la gente rata asesina próximamente sera un planeta estacionamiento-

Tenn disimulo su alegría al saber que su amigo Skoodge había condenado a una especie y se sorprendió que fue su planeta el primero en caer.

-El Invasor S...-Red permaneció en silencio.

- Mi Alto?-

-El Invasor Skoodge disparo el primer rayo de la purga orgánica Red no dijo que el Invasor Skoodge fue lanzado junto a la purga y que pusieron a otro invasor mucho mas alto en su lugar.

-Comprendo muchas gracias por responderme,me despido Mis Altos,cambio y fuera-La pantalla y la comunicación se cortaron,Tenn se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Lo lograste Skoodge,cumpliste tu sueño-

En la Inmensa

-Conque hay un traidor Vort en Meekcrov,bueno nosotros los habíamos traicionado primero-dijo Purple.

-Nosotros no traicionamos a nadie,cuando un planeta se alía con el Imperio Irken lo único que consigue es aplazar su conquista, deberían estar agradecidos de que les permitamos vivir cuanto nosotros creamos necesario-

-El nuevo estacionamiento,falta poco para que lo terminen y lo inauguren-comento Purple.

-Si es verdad,el planeta Blorch poseía a las criaturas mas peligrosas pero también a las mas idiotas y ese alfeñique de Skoodge solo fue un poquito mas inteligente,ese era el planeta mas sencillo-Dijo Red con desprecio.

-Me preocupa ese Vortiano en Meekcrov,el Invasor Larb deberá apresurar la conquista de Vort, últimamente las armas que construyen son mas destructivas y se producen en gran numero,no me sorprendería que estos insectos se revelasen contra nosotros,solo conservaremos como prisioneros a quienes diseñan el armamento militar-Finalizo Red.

Tenn había subido a la casa a ver si sus invitadas habían regresado,no había vuelto ella se sentó en el sillón y empezó a recordar a Skoodge,lo extrañaba pero no lo admitía.

Fin del Capitulo 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Antes que nada perdonen la tardanza,últimamente estuve leyendo muchos cómics que descargue.

**La Conquista de Meekcrov**

Capitulo 14: Amistad

La Invasora Tenn aun estaba emocionada por el éxito en la misión de Skoodge. Los Invasores no tenían permitido comunicarse entre si durante sus misiones porque se distraerían de su objetivo,era una costumbre impuesta por los primeros Mas Altos del recién formado Imperio. Tenn pensaba en todos los irkens que despreciaban a Skoodge por su baja estatura,ahora estarían jalándose de las antenas por la noticia de la conquista de Blorch a cargo del Invasor que atormentaban que de seguro seria ascendido a un rango superior.  
Penso Tenn divertida.

FLASHBACK

Otro día en la Academia de Invasores transcurría en los cuales se preparaban a los futuros asesinos de masas del Imperio Irken. Tenn se había levantado mas temprano que sus compañeros,Spack el cual no le había vuelto a hablar desde que había peleado con su amiga Ru y ella tambien no le hablaba pero tampoco la atacaba,comprobó de mala manera que Tenn no era de las que se quedan sin hacer nada ante la ofensa de otro.  
Tak aun estaba durmiendo tranquilamente,mejor no perturbar su sueño se preparo y salio fuera de la habitación.  
Faltaba poco para el inicio del día de aprendizaje.  
La estudiante a Invasora se dirigió directamente a la cafetería a desayunar,había otros estudiantes que ya se encontraban degustando sus alimentos. Tenn escogió sus alimentos,se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a consumir su desayuno tranquilamente.  
Mientras masticaba comenzó a mirar todo el espacio casi vació de la cafetería,las cuatro esquinas donde estaban las mesas mas alejadas de todos,en una de ellas se encontraba Tenn como la vez anterior,en la esquina mas próxima se encontraba la de Tak quien pronto la ocuparía,en otra esquina estaba la mesa "maldita" llamada así por los estudiantes ya que en esa mesa se sentaba Zim cuando era un estudiante.  
Tenn pudo observar a lo lejos en la esquina mas lejana a ella a un estudiante que se encontraba vez era porque estaba lejos pero a Tenn le parecía muy pequeño,al menos mas bajo que ella.

Faltaba poco para el timbre que anuncia el inicio del dia y la cafetería se llenara.

-(Um,al menos alguien mas bajo que yo)-Penso Tenn solo para abofetearse mentalmente-( ¿Como puedo alegrarme por eso? Así piensa Ru y esos idiotas que me dejan de lado?)-

Del PAK de Tenn salio unos binoculares que atraparon su cabeza,ella comenzó a espiar al bajo irken,tenia una expresion triste en su rostro. Tenn volvió a guardar sus binoculares.

- RIIIIINGGGGG!-se pudo escuchar la irritante campana del cafetería se lleno rápidamente de hambrientos había llegado un gran grupo de estudiantes que estaban de viaje de estudio y entrenamiento en Devastis,por lo cual las mesas disponibles se habían acabado.

-Oye BAJITO, podrías irte de esta mesa? Mis compañeros y yo queremos sentarnos.-Hablo un irken de estatura mediana acompañado por otros irkens de casi igual y menor estatura que el.

Intimidado el irken excluido hablo-Eh si no hay problema amigos-dijo con miedo mientras levantaba su bandeja con comida y se risas el grupo de irkens se sentó y empezaron a devorar su comida.  
El estudiante de baja estatura camino en un esfuerzo inútil en encontrar otra mesa vacia. Observo la mesa en la cual se encontraba la mejor estudiante de la Academia,Tak,miro a la mesa maldita que perteneció a Zim y por ultimo observo la mesa en la cual Tenn estaba,no quería ocupar la mesa del "Invasor" Zim pero no parecía bienvenido en las otras dos.  
Resignado el dio un suspiro y se estaba por sentar en el suelo cuando.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí-se oyó hablar una voz irken se dio la vuelta y pregunto.

- ¿Que dijiste?-

-lo que escuchaste,puedes sentarte aquí,si quieres-

El estudiante observo a Tenn,era mas alta que el pero mas baja que los demás. Dudaba de las intenciones de ella tal vez solo quería molestarlo para sentirse superior ante el,supuso eso por la baja estatura de ella,pisoteada y excluida por los demás tal vez.  
Tomo asiento alejado de ella.

-No soy como los demás-

-¿Perdón?-

-Yo no voy a discriminarte por tu estatura,no soy como ellos-dijo mientras con la mano señalaba a todos.

-Yo soy Tenn.¿Como te llamas?-

-...Skoodge...-respondió sin ganas de hablar.

- ¿También eres nuevo como yo?-ella pregunto al ver que Skoodge no tenia intenciones de entablar una conversación.

-Si-

-Eres mas bajo que yo y yo soy mas baja que los demás pero aun así no me creo superior a ti como para martirizarte,Skoodge.

-Es dificil para mi confiar en alguien a menos no en este ambiente-comento mirando a los demas estudiantes.

-Supongo que no la has tenido facil vivir aqui-dijo ella.

-A decir verdad no,comparto la habitacion con tres idiotas y dicen que yo soy su sirvienta,los profesores e instructores me ponen las tareas mas dificiles y casi no me explican lo que debo hacer para poder hacerlo bien,por eso mis calificaciones son bajas-

Tenn habia escuchado la experiencia de Skoodge en la Academia.

-Yo tampoco lo he tenido facil,En mi primer dia una estupida Irken se burlo de mi,lo deje pasar,despues me quizo caer cuando llevaba mi bandeja con comida haciendo que esta cayera sobre ella,luego se lanzo sobre mi y comenzo a golpearme,momentos despues cuando estaba por destruir su craneo uno de los celadores me detuvo,pero desde ese entonces ella no me ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra o atacarme y su amigo no me que comparto la habitacion con ellos dos y con Tak-

- ¡Dijiste Tak?!-dijo impresionado- ¿Te dijo o hizo algo?-

Tenn recordo los eventos que sucedieron en las duchas y en el comedor.

-No,no tuve ningun contacto con ella-respondio con una mentira para evitar la verguenza-Lo que mas odie fue el principio de la clase de combate-

-¿Solo el principio?-

-Si,Estaba a cargo el Instructor Ros,estabamos de pie y de repente nos dio la orden de combatir todos contra todos,fui una de las primeras que quedo fuera de combate,aun soy me recupere y empezamos a entrenar fisicamente e hicimos ejercicios de combate,al finalizarlos mi Instructor me dio animos y me alento a seguir cuando ya no podia agradezco mucho por eso,si no me hubiera hablado quien sabe como estaria ahora-Tenn quedo en silencio.

-Ojala el mio me hubiera hablado asi-

-¿Quien era?-le pregunto

-Se hace llamar Gob,mantiene una estupida sonrisa burlona siempre,es mal hablado,no se molesta en enseñarnos bien o yo diria que no tiene ganas de enseñar-

-Que lastima-

-Aun no he terminado,se cree mejor que los demas instructores y se autoproclama el sucesor del Director Amarth,¿ridiculo no?-

-Ja,su sucesor,dudo que el Director le tenga en cuenta-

-Ese tipo es un chiste-dijo el con una sonrisa para pasar a tener una expresion seria-pero aun asi si que sabe pelear-

-¿Lo viste?-

-La situacion fue asi,nos hizo formar y empezo a observarnos y dijo "¿quien se atreve a hacerme daño?".Fue horrible,un sujeto salio corriendo hacia el queriendolo taclear,Gob lo tomo del brazo,le hizo una palanca,lo tiro al suelo y le rompio el brazo haciendo que el hueso atravesara la piel de ese pobre miserable.  
Aun recuerdo la forma horrible en la que grito-

Tenn se quedo escuchando el relato,no creia que un Instructor hiciera esas cosas al menos no en estos la "Vieja Escuela" o sea en la epoca de estudiante del Director Amarth eran asi de brutales las clases,aunque los irkens se curen rapidamente no se atreverian a sentir el desgarrador dolor.

-¿Y que paso?-

-Dijo:"Crees que una patetica excusa de estudiante podria taclearme,¡a mi Un Instructor!,"¿alguien mas se ofrece?" despues de que pregunto nadie dijo nada."Eso pense" nos respondio-

-¿Y el del brazo roto?-

-Por lo que se es responsabilidad del Instructor llamar a los enfermeros,pero no lo que lo siguieramos y le dijo a ese sujeto que se parara y fuera caminando a la enfermeria .El se puso de pie y camino a traves de nosotros,yo me hice a un lado para darle paso y no estorbarle pero pude notar tambien que los demas se hacian aun lado pero no por cortesia sino por desagrado-

-Que horrible-le dijo Tenn.

-Si,luego de eso hicimos ejercicios para fortalecer musculos,y movimientos de combate,los cuales solo unos pocos estudiantes pudieron entenderlos ya que Gob no se molesto en explicar mucho.

-RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG-de nuevo el irritante timbre que anunciaba el fin del desayuno y el inicio de clases.

-Nos vemos luego,en esta misma mesa de acuerdo,Skoodge?-

-Desde luego,Tenn-

Despues de terminar su despedida ambos corren a sus respectivas clases.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tenn se encontraba sentada en el sillon en silencio aun con su mente ocupada que no oyo la puerta abrirse.

-Ya regresamos y ¡No limpiaste nada!-Grito Zuri.

- Ahh? lo olvide,me distraje jaja-

-Si te creo,en fin aqui esta la comida-

Momentos despues las cuatro estaban sentadas en la mesa cenando.

-Y esa es la descripcion de mi hombre ideal-Finalizo Zuri su explicacion.

-Aja-afirmo con desgano Jen.

-Hablas sobre el "ideal" pero nunca te he visto hablar con un miembro del sexo opuesto-Dijo Davya.

-Sabes que soy timida-Respondio su amiga.

-¿Y como esperas conocer a alguno si no le hablas?-

-Lo que yo espero es que "el" entable la conversacion,para posteriormente comenzar una relacion.-Conto su plan Zuri.

Tenn y Jen escuchaban atentamente y en silencio la conversacion entre ambas y rogando mentalmente que no les preguntaran sobre que pensaban ellas.

-¡¿Y si te toca un pervertido?!-le dijo riendo Davya a Zuri.

-Se que ustedes no permitiran que algo me suceda-

-En eso tienes razon-dijo Jen incorporandose a la charla.

-Ustedes dos casi nunca hablan-Dijo Zuri.

-¿Es una molestia para ti?-Dijo Tenn.

-A decir verdad si,me gustaria que hablaran mas de lo usual-

-¿Sobre que cosas?-Pregunto Jen.

-Sus gustos por ejemplo,a ti Jen te conozco desde hace años pero a ti Tenn,no conocemos sobre tus gustos-Dijo Zuri.

-Por ejemplo,tu color favorito,tu numero favorito,tu comida favorita,tu animal favorito,etc-

-magenta,10,comida chatarra,un Omin-Contesto rapidamente sobre sus Omin era el animal auctoctono en el que su UCI se habia disfrazado en un principio.

-¿Tenias algun amigo en la zona rural en la que vivias?-Pregunto Davya y las tres meekcrovianas miraron a Tenn esperando la respuesta.

-Poseo solo un amigo ya que mis obligaciones no me permitian tener mucho tiempo,se llama Skood y era un joven granjero como yo y nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo-Respondio Tenn refiriendose a Skoodge,solo le cambio el nombre y le dio otro origen.

-¿Estan comprometidos?-Pregunto Jen.

-¿Perdon que dijiste?-Tenn no habia querido escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Si estan comprometidos?-repitio la pregunta con mas fuerza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿en que estas pensando?-

-Dices que sus familias se conocen desde hace tiempo,supongo que los comprometieron-

-¡Solo somos amigos!-dijo la Irken sonrojada para el deleite de sus amigas falsas.

-Que los padres comprometan a sus hijos era algo que se hacia mucho en el pasado ahora no se hace tanto,no es raro pero si es poco comun,no entiendo porque te exaltas tanto-Explico Jen.

-¿Y tu tu no sales con nadie?-Dijo con nervios.

-no-

-Jajajaja-Se escucho el coro de risas.

-Ya es suficiente ya no te molestaremos mas-Dijo Davya.

-No te enojes-Dijo Zuri.

Tenn se encontraba callada y con expresion de enojo.

-Skood es un muy buen amigo nada mas-Dijo con una expresion calmada.

-¿Aparte de tu amigo no has conocido a alguien mas?-

-Nadie de importancia-Dijo Tenn pensando en todos los irkens que habia conocido en la Academia.

-¿Y ustedes tienen familia?-Dijo la irken para hablar de alguien mas quien no fuera ella.

-Yo conoci muchas personas de las cuales pocas puedo considerar como amigas y otras como gente agradable-Dijo Zuri.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto un poco curiosa Tenn.

-En la parte de la ciudad en la que vivia era una zona ni muy pobre ni muy rica,todos los vecinos poseian al menos un hijo o hija con el cual yo jugaba,no poseiamos juguetes,inventabamos nuestros propios juegos,en alguna ocasion los padres de todos juntaban dinero y nos compraban alguna pelota con la cual jugar pero no era de un buen material de calidad por tanto terminaban rompiendose,lo que mas recuerdo era que muy a menudo se peleaban por esa pelota como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado.  
Para unos niños pobres lo era,en ocasiones cuando pude tomar la pelota otro mas grande me la quitaba.

-¿Y que pasaba entonces?-

-Me ponia a llorar ¿que mas podria hacer? pero los perdone entonces,siempre los perdonaba por mas malos que fueran conmigo...espera no,no eran malos,eran chicos que talvez tengan una peor condicion de vida que la mia y trataban de olvidarse de sus problemas,eran buenas personas despues de todo,ellos eran los agradables que en un momento podiamos estar hablando y jugando felizmente y en otros momentos pelear y llorar.-

-¿Y quienes eran tus amigos?-

-Estas compartiendo la mesa con ellas-Dijo Zuri señalando a Jen y a Davya.

-¿Y como las conociste?-Pregunto la Invasora.

-Ellas me conocieron a mi-

-Nuestra familia se mudo al lado de la casa de la familia de Zuri-Dijo Davya.

-Espera Zuri ¿tu madre no era enfermera,acaso no le pagaban un salario alto?-Imterrumpio el relato la invasora.

-Si pero como dije no eramos ricos ni pobres y el salario de enfermera es bajo y ademas viviamos en uno de los distritos mas carenciados-

-Comprendo-Respondio la Irken.

-Como decia nos mudamos a lado de Zuri,cuando terminamos de desempacar nuestros padres nos dijeron que fueramos a jugar afuera,salimos y vimos sentada a Zuri llorando mientras observaba como otros niños mayores jugaban.

-"¿Como te llamas?" le dije-Explico Davya.

-"Zuri"-Dijo Jen imitando la voz de la mencionada.

-"¿Y porque lloras?"-Dijo Davya.

-"Porque es mi turno para jugar con la pelota y los mas grandes me la quitaron"-Dijo Jen con exactitud las palabras que años atras Zuri dijo.

-"¿No quieres jugar con nosotras?"-

-" ¿Jugar con que?"-

-Con "que" no,con nosotras-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-He inventado un juego pero que es aburrido jugar de a dos-Dijo refiriendose a su hermana.

-¿Como se llama?-

-Le llamamos la mancha,consiste que el "manchado" debe perseguir y tocar a otro y le pasa la "mancha" y el nuevo manchado hace lo mismo-Concluye Davya la torpe explicacion de una ni a pequeña.

-Momentos despues comenzamos a jugar y a perseguirnos entre nosotras hasta que se hizo tarde y nuestros padres nos llamaron para dia siguiente seguiamos jugando y hablamos entre nosotras,concurrimos a la misma escuela,saliamos y decidimos enlistarnos en el Cuartel-Davya habia terminado de explicar el origen de la amistad de las tres.

-Que primer encuentro tan infantil-Dijo Tenn con burla.

-¿Eramos niñas pequeñas que esperabas?-Protesto Davya.

-No es sencillo sobresalir y hacerte respetar cuando eres una niña y ni hablemos de ser adolescente-

-¿Porque no hablas con otros?

-¿Perdon?-

-¿Cual es la razon por la cual no hablas con nadie mas aparte de nosotras?- Davya volvio a preguntar siendo mas especifica.

-La gente extraña no es de mi agrado,de hecho si ustedes no me hubieran hablado no estaria con ustedes ahora-Respondio la irken diciendo la verdad,ningun meekcroviano era de su agrado.

-No deberias ser tan antisocial podria traerte problemas-Le dijo Zuri.

-¿Problemas?-

-No podrias generar confianza entre tus compañeros-Dijo Jen.

-Tu tambien eres callada-Contesto la irken.

-No infundo confianza con palabras sino con actos-Dijo seriamente.

-Bien cuando regresemos al Cuartel no sere tan "antisocial"-Dijo la Irken.

La Irken y las Meekcrovianas se quedaron hablando y comiendo hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Auuhhh-Se escucho el bostezo de Davya y las otras dos meekcrovianas tambien bostezaron,Tenn las observo.

-Ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño-Dijo Zuri.

-¿Tenn Donde dormiremos?-Pregunto Jen.

-¿Dormir?-Dijo confundida ella.

-Si,acaso no tienes sueño-Dijo Davya.

-Si,pero no tanto como tu,supongo que puedo tirar algunos colchones en la sala-

-Ya regreso-Tenn salio de la sala y en unos minutos regreso con tres colchones para sus invitadas.

-Gracias-dijero las tres mientras se recostaban sobre los colchones.

-Yo dormire en mi habitacion-

-Buenas noches-les desearon las cansadas invitadas.

-Ehh si,buenas noches-respondio Tenn a ese extraño saludo.

Tenn se retiro a su habitacion la cual lo unico que habia era un cama vacia.

-Computadora muestrame las camaras de seguridad de la sala-Ordeno ella.

-Si Señora-Del suelo emergieron cuatro pantallas,cada una enfocaba el rostro durmiente de cada meekcroviana y la cuarta camara enfocaba la sala en general.

-Ellas "duermen" placidamente-Dijo observando fijamente el rostro sereno de las tres,los Irkens no duermen,reposan y bajan las actividades cerebrales es eso o recargar el PAK pero ponerse un cable en la espalda enfrente de todos no parece ser muy discreto,la necesidad de dormir fue eliminada hace milenios por la unidad PAK,Tenn ignoraba si algun otro irken se habria hecho la pregunta "¿que se siente al dormir?"

-Computadora guarda las camaras y llevame al nivel 13-La computadora obedecio y las pantallas ingresaron por el mismo agujero por la cual habian emergido,el suelo bajo los pies de Tenn descendio y ella desactivo su disfraz.

-Aun no necesito recargar pero por si acaso...-

Del techo descendio un tentaculo el cual se inserto rapidamente en el PAK de Tenn e inicio la recarga para que el PAK estuviera al maximo de sus capacidades para el dia siguiente al cual le faltaban pocas horas para que llegara.

La invasora se acosto boca abajo en una cama cercana y espero a que la carga se complete.

-"Buenas noches" que saludo tan extraño-Se dijo a si misma.

Fin del Capitulo 14.


End file.
